Becoming my own Hero
by Pink-bird-30
Summary: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak had a daughter named Star Gabrielle Queen. On the night of her 8th birthday, her life changes forever. She is kidnapped by ARGUS and is recruited by Amanda Waller to protect the earth from Aliens like Superman. But the genetic mutation she undergoes makes her stronger than they thought. To hide their mistake, they send her to her home planet Tamaran.
1. Hidden pt1

**Okay, So I've had this idea floating in my head for a long time now and I needed to write it down. And in recent light of Season six returning to us (hopefully), and season 7 of Arrow coming about. I thought it was time to finally write it! I'm not an expert on the DC versions of these characters, and I'll do my best to keep it close. But most likely I'll keep it to the tv versions of these characters. But I'll also add in some different things to keep it new and exciting.**

 **Full synopsis:**

Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak had a daughter named Star Gabrielle Queen. On the night of her 8th birthday, her life changes forever. She is kidnapped by ARGUS and is recruited by Amanda Waller to protect the earth from Aliens, like Superman. But the genetic mutation she undergoes makes her stronger than they thought. To hide their mistake, they send her to her home planet Tamaran. Years later, the Justice League needs help from the Titans. The Titans head to Star City to assist in taking down a greater enemy, but how will Starfire handle being home after 11 years of being away, and her family believing that she would never come back?

* * *

 **Prologue:**

My name is Star Gabrielle Queen and over the last 11 years I have been: hidden, trained, genetically mutated, kidnapped, raised as royalty, sold to slavery, betrayed, and a Teen Titan. But before all this happened, there was a point in my life where I understood that normal was never going to be a life for me. I am the daughter of the Green Arrow and Overwatch. But I am also the daughter of Myand'r and Luand'r, the former Grand Rulers of Tamaran.

This is strange, but I have had a difficult time trying to convey my story, so Richard had advised me to write it down. As of right now I am Starfire, Princess of Tamaran, and I am 22 years of earth age. I came to this planet when I was the age of 14, but when I was younger I was born here as well. This is something that I wish were easy to speak upon, but it will take me a long time to get through it. But I hope it will make the sense by the end, and if it does not. I can not say I have not done the trying at all.

We will go from the beginning, and start on the day I was born. The day I was given the name Star. But the only day I had with my parents before I would not be seeing them again for four years.

This is my story.

* * *

 **Hidden**

"Oliver, I can't do this, it hurts so bad" Felicity moaned as she rhythmically breathed in an out. Oliver took in the sight of his girlfriend; darkened blond hair plastered to her moistened forehead. Her glasses forgone, displaying here bright blue eyes dimmed by the flames that perch upon the cement walls. The white gown she wore did her pregnant figure no justice, for her pregnancy was a blessing but a curse. It was a reminder of what Oliver had before joining the League of Assassins. But it wasn't a good moment when he found out the truth about Felicity's pregnancy, and that is a tale to be told at a later time. But for the moment, Al Sah-him was able to be Oliver Queen again, he was able to stand beside the woman he loves and give her a hand to squeeze between contractions. The hard mask he developed to fool Ra's al Ghul could dissolve for a moment, to give his partner the attention and emotion she needed.

"Felicity," Oliver moved her hair away from her forehead and wiped away the sweat with an already dampened rag, "You are the strongest woman I have ever met." She smiled at his words, but then a sour look crossed her face a second later. Her delicate nose scrunching and her eyes slammed shut. Her breathing took on a rhythmic pattern once more and Oliver's hand was abused further.

"Wairth Al-Ghul" Oliver glanced to the women covered from head to toe in black scrubs. Not the typical attire for a league member, but given her role in the League, it may not be deemed necessary to wear armor all day long.

"It is time for the push"

"What?!" Felicity's eyes widened and her already iron grip on Oliver's hand grew tighter, causing a small hiss to leave his lips.

He slowly unhinged her finger from his bow hand, and passed a soft kiss across her knuckles, "You can do this, I know you can."

She nodded her head and pushed with all she could

…and then…

And then there was the cry of their baby girl.

Oliver watched as they took the baby and cleaned her off, then softly folded her into a black blanket and quickly handed her to Felicity.

The nurse turned to Oliver and bowed before leaving the room.

A small sniffle caught his attention, "Felicity? What's wrong"

"Nothing" the smile that broke across her face was luminous. He hadn't seen it in such a long time. Felicity traced the plains of their new bundle of joy before motioning for Oliver to come closer, "It's just that…these last six months have been so hard. After the attack with Slade, I really thought we were going to lose her. And then everything was okay, and our lives went back to normal for a month, but then Sarah died and everything changed." Felicity continued to methodically caress the baby's face, the small shine of red hair was hard to miss and Oliver was smirking at the sight. "Thea was hurt and you made a choice; a choice that changed everything and I thought I would be so angry at you. But you were so strong for me, for us. And by bringing us here…that was the hardest thing you had to do and I love you so much for it."

"I love you too Felicity." Oliver kissed the crown of her head and then kissed their baby's head.

"We have to name her, you know." Felicity said, a playful glint passed in her eyes.

"It'll have to be a good one," Oliver playfully replied, "one that will hold meaning to us and give her strength." His thumb caressed the baby's soft cheek, causing her to open and close her mouth, like a small yawn.

They were in their own little bubble, one that the League could not penetrate. They knew it was temporary, but they wanted to hold onto it for a moment longer, before they would have to separate for good. Before Oliver would stay with their baby and Felicity will be brought back to Starling. Before their child would be introduce into the League as Oliver's heir.

Their moment was interrupted by a firm knock on the door, "Wairth Al-Ghul, may I have permission to enter?" a deep voice asked from beyond the door. Oliver quickly pulled his scarf over his face and pulled the hood up over his head before replying, "You may enter."

A tall man entered the room, wearing traditional League attire of dark armor, facial scarf and hood. He bowed to Oliver and gave a slight nod in Felicity's direction.

"Wairth Al-Ghul," the man walked closer to the medical bed, "I was sent by Ra's to discover the sex of the baby and the name."

Oliver smirked at his comrade, "You don't have to be formal with me Faris Al-Zalam. This room is safe to speak in."

The man raised an eyebrow but removed his facial scarf, "Okay, good. I wanted to check up on my friends." This man was quite beautiful. Dark black hair and deep brown eyes. A well sculpted chin and a wicked beautiful smile. He was built similar to Oliver; well-toned upper body and a tall physique to match.

"We're doing okay, but we still haven't decided on a name yet. She's too perfect for words." Felicity gazed lovingly at the bundle in her arms. It was funny, Felicity would never tell a soul this, but her daughter's hair had a slight red tint to it. It wasn't a light red, but a deep auburn red that Felicity remembered having when she was a little girl. Felicity started to dye her hair when her father left, making it a deep black shade. But when she started her professional career she opted for blond, to lighten up the dark person she used to be. To be a better person than the hacker she was.

Then it came to her.

"Ol-" Felicity stopped, remembering the company in the room, "Al Sah-him, the nights when things were too tough and I couldn't handle being here. What did you do?" she asked.

Oliver cocked his head and a crinkle formed between his brows.

"I took you outside to look at the stars." Felicity smiled and looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Then you'd say," Oliver continued, "'although these walls and rooms are dim, the stars will always shine bright.' And I'd try to take you outside as much as possible, to keep your sanity. You're my light, Felicity. I never wanted you to lose that." He gently caressed her face and her eyes shut for a moment before the look of pure adoration beamed from the new mother.

"Al Sah-him," Felicity adjusting the baby to be held between the two, "she's our Star."

Oliver smiled for the first time in months. Star's eyes opened and took in the world around her. It wasn't what she was supposed to be born into, but it will do for now.

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl, congratulations. To the both of you." Faris Al-Zalam said.

"Thank you." Felicity let out a yawn.

"I think I should leave you two alone," Faris Al-Zalam replied.

"I'll walk you out, Faris Al-Zalam" Oliver stood from where he was seated next to the medical bed and gestured for Faris Al-Zalam to follow him out a different entrance from where he entered.

The two men walked down a dim corridor that stretched long enough that there would be no prying ears or any sign of Ra's al Ghul. The deep burgundy floors were silent as they continued down the path, their training with the League has made them masters of stealth and rendered their footsteps silent. The tan stone walls forecasted their shadows and guaranteed that they were alone.

Oliver was the first to break the silence, "I need a favor, a huge favor that has no time frame. And you're the only other person in this place that I can trust completely."

The man gave Oliver a curious look, "What is it that you need?"

Oliver stopped and stepped closer to the man and his voice dropped down to a whisper, "Tomorrow Ra's will be taking Felicity back to Starling. It took a great deal to change his mind about letting her live, but I managed to get him to understand that she could help us keep tabs on Merlyn with her computer expertise. But next week, Ra's is deploying a group to chase after a lead on Merlyn in the states, but I need you to be on that plane. I'm giving you an out, and I need you to take it." Merlyn was still wanted by Ra's after the Undertaking, and the only leads they've had have been connected to the islands that they found Thea, but since then, they haven't had anything until now.

Faris Al-Zalam's eyes widened at the information Oliver was feeding him. Why him? Why not trust someone else to head the team to find Merlyn?

"Why are you trusting me? Why not Nyssa or Talia? Surely they're more fitted to find Merlyn." Oliver sighed and continued to walk while Faris Al-Zalam stared after him.

"Because I know who you are, Bruce Wayne."

His eyes widened in alarm "How'd you-"

Oliver pulled down the scarf that covered half his face and pulled down the hood that basked him in darkness, "Because my name is Oliver Queen."

Bruce stood there dumbfounded, unable to comprehend the situation. Oliver sensed his confusion and began to elaborate, "You're not the only billionaire that has nothing better to do but clean up the streets of their home city. Although, I do prefer green over black." Oliver smirked as Bruce's mouth dropped open. But then he checked himself and cleared his throat and stood tall and less fragile. His attitude changed instantly and regarded Oliver as an equal and less like an heir.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Known what?" Oliver questioned. "That you're the Batman? Or that you're Faris Al-Zalam? Which literally means 'the dark knight'."

Bruce scoffed, "Says the one who's name is 'the Arrow'"

"At least I was able to keep my identity a secret. Felicity was able to hack into Luscious Fox's computer program to find information regarding Merlyn instantly." Anger flashed behind Bruce's deep eyes and his fists clenched to contain himself. "And it wasn't too difficult to find the blueprints for your Batmobile in the system at Wayne Enterprises. She happened to discover that by accident."

"What do you want from me?" he snapped.

"Bruce," Oliver sighed. "You're a friend of mine, and one that didn't take to the brainwashing that Ra's inflicts upon his members. There was one other man that I was hoping to be on my side, but unfortunately, he was not going to be an ally like I thought he would. So when I discovered who you really were, I knew you had a reason as to why you were here and I was going to take advantage of that. From one vigilante to another, I need your help."

"I work alone."

"Yeah, well. I tried that and it didn't work out so well. There's four of us now and while I'm stuck here trying to take down Ra's, I need to know my daughter is going to be safe. That's where you come in."

Confusion engulfs Bruce, "How do you expect me to keep your daughter safe?"

"I'm going to have the plane heading to the states tampered with. It'll go down, but not until its somewhere over Gotham. When it does, take your chance and escape with my daughter and hide her from the world. Can you do that for me?" Oliver never thought he's have to hide his daughter, but with Felicity safe in Starling, and no one to watch over his daughter, he needed to think fast.

"Oliver, that's a lot to take in. How can you be certain that Ra's won't come after me?"

"It's been taken care of," Oliver waved it off as if it were a normal occurrence, "although you are known as Faris Al-Zalam here. No one knows that you are Bruce Wayne out there. Please, I need you to do this. To give my daughter a chance at a life that may be limited if she stays here."

Bruce nodded in understanding. Although Oliver is Warith Al-Ghul, he still has his enemies, namely those who were destined to be Ra's al Ghul themselves, but were blindsided by the man who came back to life after he was killed by Ra's himself. His daughter would have a target on her back as long as she is here. If she were to be somewhere else, there was a chance for her to survive and hopefully live a normal life.

"You must understand," Bruce began. "Gotham is not safe, it's quite the opposite. The darkness and corruption that plagues the streets will not disappear overnight, and I can only do so much to keep it at bay. Please use the rest of the week to think over your decision to send her away, I would be honored to look after her for you. But only if it's a last resort." They finally reached the end of the corridor, which lead to a dark wooden door.

"I don't need time to over think this," Oliver leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "This is my daughter we're talking about. And if keeping her protected is sending her to the most dangerous city in the states, so be it. I rather have her safe, with a killer clown on the loose, compared to an immortal man with an entire league of assassins ready to take down an heir to an heir for their shot at the Lazerus pit."

Bruce gave Oliver a hard look before caving in, "Fine, I'll do it. But you'll owe me big time."

Oliver smirked before pulling his face scarf back up and pulling his hood over his head. "I knew you were the right guy to be friends with."

Bruce shook his head and pushing on the door, but paused. Turning back to Oliver he nodded his head, "When the baby is blessed and branded with her symbol. Make sure to name me her protector."

Oliver squinted his eyes, "Protector?"

"When a child of the League is born, there is a protector named just in case the parent or parents of the child are killed."

Oliver nodded in understanding, "Like a godparent."

"Exactly."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the blessing, Uncle Bruce."

* * *

 **End of Ch. 1**

 **Let me know what you guys think so far!**


	2. Hidden pt2

**I hope you guys liked the first part of Hidden! The way this story will flow is by switching between Starfire recalling her early life, and then present day (2018) where the Titans are in Star City helping the Justice League.**

 **This chapter will continue in the past (1996) and a little bit of the future-past(2012).**

 **Onto part two of Hidden!**

 **I do not own Arrow nor Teen Titans (Wish I did tho, pay off those student loans haha).**

* * *

The next day came sooner than both Felicity and Oliver wanted. The couple was preparing for their daughter's blessing to take place. Felicity adorned traditional league robes for the affair, but opted not to wear the armor for she is not a true warrior of their kind. Plus she was larger than her average petite form given that she gave birth the day before. Regardless, she kept herself together as she dressed their baby girl in a black onesie and swaddled her in the red knitted blanket Nyssa purchased for Star.

Felicity gently traced Star's face as she slept peacefully. Oliver watched them from across the room, holding onto each moment he had left with them.

 _This would be the last time our family would be together for a long time._

Oliver clenched his fists in anger and took a deep breath, trying to keep it together for them, for his girls. But it's too much for him to handle.

Felicity turned to Oliver, "How much did it hurt?"

Oliver winced. When a child is born to the League, they are branded with the mark of their true name.

"It will be painful."

Felicity sighed, "And there's nothing we can do to prevent this from happening?" she started swaying, holding Star closer to her chest in hopes of keeping her safe. "What if I mention that I'm Jewish? Will that stop it? This is close to a Baptism and if my mother ever found out that this baby is blessed Christian she will personally kill me herself, and then you for letting it happen. And then hunt Ra's down too," she titled her head to the side, "although, that may not be a bad idea, she can finish that job in no time. Hmm…" Oliver smirked at her words.

He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist, engulfing his two girls close to his chest. He kissed the top of Felicity's head as they gently swayed together.

This would be the last time Oliver could hold them close. There was no definite time where his plan will be put into motion, which gave him little hope for when he'd see them together again. The thought alone made his arms tighten on Felicity's waist, trying to remember the feeling of being whole. These two girls were his last life lines to the outside world, and once the blessing is over, Felicity will be taken back to Starling, and he and Star would be left behind.

Felicity's body trembled, "This isn't fair!" her voice was soft but fierce, "Why do I have to say goodbye?" she questioned.

But she knew why.

Oliver traded her intelligence for her life. It was the only option.

"You know," Oliver started, "I never thought I'd ever be a father. And you," he turned Felicity around so she and Star were facing him, her blue eyes watering with unshed tears, her lips slightly trembling from the words she desperately wants to speak. He cupped her cheek and brushed a soft kiss to her forehead. "you gave me something I thought about in my wildest dreams. You're truly are remarkable."

Felicity snorted, "Thanks for remarking on it." The memory seared into her brain, nothing could compare to the ridiculous excuses this man has created to figure out vigilante information. But not once did she questions it, well not completely, because she was learning the then resurrected playboy was no longer the man he was once was, but somebody she wanted to befriend.

A small coo from the red blanket caught their attention.

Her eyes were nowhere near close to full pigmentation, but within a day they went from a dark indigo blue to a brilliant verdant green. Her deep auburn hair is much more prominent because of her green eyes.

"She's so beautiful" Oliver traced the lines of Star's face. Her tongue poked out of her small mouth and cooed.

"I just can't believe her hair is red, I tried so hard to keep that a secret…"

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at the confession, "What?"

Felicity's nose scrunched and she let out a deep breath.

"You know how I said I 'dye my hair' well, I kinda, sorta, was born/am a redhead. Sorta, not compeltley, more like a strawberry blond, well actually…"

"Felicity"

"Right," she continued, "When I was younger I used to get made fun of for being a redhead, so my mom let me dye it dark brown for a while, mostly because my dad left and he also had a similar red tone to his hair, so my mom understood. So fast forward a few years and now I'm a blond."

Oliver smirked.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"I figured, you know the saying 'does the carpet mat-'"

Her eyes widened and she used her free hand to swat Oliver's arm.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, like that actually hurt." She rolled her eyes.

He lightly chuckled, "Hey, just stating a fact. I was wondering how long you were waiting to tell me the truth."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You're lucky I'm holding our child right now. If I weren't, I would totally tackle you to the ground."

"Is that promise?"

"Oliver!"

All too soon there was a knock at the door.

"Al Sah-him, we are ready for you and your beloved." Bruce's voice rung through the door.

"Very well. We will be prepared in a short moment." Oliver swiftly leaned down to kiss Felicity's lips one last time and gently kissed the crown of Star's head.

"Oliver, I can't" her eyes filled with tears, "I can't leave her here. I can't leave you here!"

He cupped her face and wiped away a tear that fell, "I promise you, there will be no harm done to our daughter, do you understand me. I will protect her will my last breath." Then it dawned on her.

"You have a plan." Felicity knew Oliver well enough when he was telling her something without saying it.

He nodded his head.

"How long?" He didn't have to ask what she meant.

"I hope no longer than a year."

Felicity couldn't help the sob that escaped her lips. She looked down to her beautiful baby girl and kissed her cheek softly, "You're our little warrior, never forget that."

"Just like her mother."

"And like her father."

Olivier quickly adorned his hood and facial scarf before leading Felicity and Star to the door.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 _Jump City 2012_

The dark skies of Jump City illuminated with lightening. A deep rumble followed, shattering through the steady beat of the pouring rain. It was a slow night for crime, Slade has backed off for a bit and the Titans were all fast asleep in the "T" shaped tower.

Well, all except for two of its residents.

Robin was always up late trying to find the next lead that would bring them closer to finding Slade. He would spend hours locked away in his room cutting newspaper articles and connecting his appearances with specific locations. But to no avail, Robin hasn't made a single connection to the one eyed villain.

His room was too pristine. The bed made to perfection, the wall of newspaper clippings organized by date, time, and criminal. His closet was assorted by his uniforms, boots, masks, and capes. His desk organized with precision and the draws labeled A-Z.

The teen let out a sigh.

Robin sat back in his black chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where are you hiding?"

The window left of his desk was drenched in rain, the soft pitter patter of the drops making a rhythm that was causing Robin to become sleepy.

"I should probably head to bed." And with that the teen cleaned up his table, locked his desk drawer, and turned off his desk lamp. He made his way to his dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue sweatpants and tossed them onto his bed. He carefully removed his mask, and placed it next to his bed. He often did this just in case there was an emergency and he could quickly put it back on.

Then he untied his cape from around his neck and folded it gently before placing it into a hamper in the back of his closet. He doesn't like to keep clutter out in the open. Next he untucked his red shirt from his green tights and pulled his over his head along with his green undershirt. Leaving him in his green tights that he pried from his legs. Walking over to his bed, he pulled on his sweat pants and settled into the deep gray covers of his bed.

Just as he was about to roll over, he heard the cries of his teammate across the hall. Robin threw back the covers and grabbed his mask, covering his artic blue eyes. He punched the code into the keypad for this door to slide open. When it does, he makes it across the hall to Starfire's room.

He gently knocks on the door, "Star?" but there's no response, just more crying and gasping.

 _She's having a nightmare_

Typing in the override code that opens all of the doors in the tower, he walked into the brightly painted room. He quickly takes in his surroundings before making his way over to the circular bed. Starfire was thrashing around, her red hair fanned around her from her sudden movements. Her bright purple blanket had fallen away, bunching at her waist from her constant thrashing. But through all this, her hands clutched a stuff elephant. Although Starfire was experiencing something terrible, Robin smiled. He had won her that stuffed elephant at the fair a few months ago, when her sister, Blackfire, decided to grace them with her presence. When she tried to get her sister put away for a crime she didn't commit.

Snapping from the memory, Robin tried calling to her again.

"Star? Starfire…" The Tamaranean calmed down hearing his voice, but she still had tears streaming down her face.

"R-robin?" She slowly opened her vibrant green eyes, taking in the young man before her. He was crouched down at eye level and watching her carefully.

"Star, were you having a nightmare?" he gently reached forward and brushed away the tear streaks on her face. Her eyes closed at the contact.

"No, friend. It was not the 'nightmare' as you say. It was" she paused, opening her eyes, "…I am unsure what to call it. It was not bad, but not good. It was sad."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and caressed the side of her face, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She nodded her head before sitting up, causing Robin's hand to fall away from her face. She sat back against her pillows and crisscrossed her legs. Causing her already short shorts to bunch higher on her thighs and her tank top strap to fall from her left shoulder.

Starfire then patted the space next to her, but Robin hesitated.

"I thought you wanted to talk about my dream, friend Robin?" she cocked her head to the side causing her red hair to cascade over her left shoulder.

He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, yeah."

 _Smooth Dick_

He sat down in front of Starfire and crossed his legs the same way she did.

"What was your dream about?" Robin reached out and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

She looked down at his gloveless hand and took note of the fact that his hands are much softer than she thought they'd be.

She scrunched her nose and furrowed her brows, "Well, I was in a dark place that had no windows, nor any light. But I felt the safe." She played with her hair, twirling it and weaving it around her fingers.

"Then what happened" he asked.

She stopped her movements and brought her eyes to meet his masked ones. "I heard a voice, a male voice speaking to me. He called me Star. Which was quite strange, Robin. You're the only person that calls me Star."

"But the weirder part is that I know the voice."

Robin frowned, "How?"

"I wish I knew, friend Robin. But I was not afraid of it, I felt the feelings of love and caring. He was telling me something very much of the importance."

"Then why were you crying if the voice made you feel that way?" Robin tried his best to keep his voice neutral, but it was jarring hearing that the girl he has a crush on is dreaming about some other guy.

She looked away, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Star, don't do that." he shifted forward, cupping the side of her face. She was really warm, more than a normal body temperature. Her eyes caught his once again. He brushed away a tear that fell down her cheek. She took a deep breath and placed her hand over Robin's before pulling it away from her face, but not letting go completely.

She turned his hand palm up and traced the lines of his hand, "Raven told me that she has the ability to do the reading of palms. I always thought it was nice, learning about someone based on lines on their hands."

Robin watched her closely.

"The voice was paternal, fatherly." She started. "He said: _'My little star. Right now your mother is asleep, but I'm always looking out for her. But I need your help to keep her safe, will you do that for me? Will you help me protect you mother?'_ "

Starfire paused.

She stilled her hand that held Robin's, choosing to slowly lace her finger through his. His heart leaped into his throat at the action, but he tried to remain cool. Starfire enjoyed the feeling; it caused a small smile to grace her alien face.

"At that point I knew that it was the coincidence that the child's name was my own. My parents did not know English language. Only Tamaranean. Then the voice said something that was terrible. _'One day I will have you back in my life, both of my girls. But for now, we must all go our separate ways'_

"Th-the man's voice cracked, like the feelings he had within him are too mighty, that what he was telling the Star in my dream that he would have to let her go. ' _In order to keep you safe from this Hell, I'm sending you away to one of the most dangerous cities in this world.'_ "

"Why would he send her to a dangerous city? Why not put her somewhere safe?" Robin Questioned.

Starfire shrugged, "I'm not sure, friend, but I can explain his reasons. _'I know that doesn't make sense. But it's the right move. This is our plan, my little star. I guess this is our first unofficial mission together. And the last, for however long it takes to make this all right again. The day or the week you're born, your mother will being going home, without us.'_ " Starfire's voice wavered.

"' _There's this guy who's going to take care of you, I know him pretty well. He's your uncle. Well, he doesn't know that yet, but between us, he'll be happy for you to be his niece. You're going to have a happy childhood, away from all this darkness that I brought you into, that I brought your mother into too. But now it's my responsibility to keep you safe—'_ " More tears came pouring down Starfire's face.

"Star" he squeezed her hand.

She took a deep breath trying to reign in her emotions.

"Xhal," but it was too much. She pulled her hand away from Robin's and drew her legs to her chest; shielding herself from the pain.

"It wasn't real," he moved across the comforter to be seated next to her. "And the dream is over. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

She shook her head, "There's still more to the dream." Her voice was muffled from behind her arms that crossed over her knees. She laid her head upon her arms and looked dreamily at Robin.

" ' _And in order to keep you safe, I have to let you go. It's the hardest thing I'll have to do, but I know it'll be worth it when we're all safe and together. Just promise me that you'll always keep fighting, my little star. Keep fighting.'_

"That was the entire dream. Robin, how could someone give up their bumgorf? I can not, I do not understand." She silently cried, causing her iridescent green eyes to dim.

"Star, sometimes parents have to make great sacrifices for their children to be happy. Regardless of the pain that it can cause them." He wish he knew what to say to get her to stop crying.

She wiped her tears with the heel of her hand, "My apologies, you probably wish to have pleasant shlorvax."

Robin smiled, "I won't go to bed until I know you're okay, Star."

She smiled lightly, not her normal radiant smile that causes Robin to have breathing problems. "I shall be okay, Friend. Although the dream felt the real, I am aware of its fakeness."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Robin got up from her bed and walked over to where she sat. He pulled back the covers and motion her to lay down. After she settled, he pulled the covers over her and grabbed her stuffed elephant and handed it to her. He crouched so they were at eye level.

"If you need anything, just knock on my door. I'm not a heavy sleeper."

Starfire cocked her head slightly, "I did not know humans retain more weight in sleep."

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "No. What I mean is: if you need me, just knock."

"Nighty Night, Robin." Starfire yawned before shutting her eyes.

Robin felt a wave of familiarity wash over him at hearing those words, but he wasn't sure why. He walked out of her room and back to his own. Instead of heading straight for his bed he walked to his closet and pushed aside the clothing hanging there. He then pressed on the wall there and it moved aside, revealing a slick silver brief case. He pulled it from the wall and walked back over to his bed. He glanced at the door to double check he locked it before unlocking the case and opening it. Inside was various photos and journals. The one photo he was looking for was tucked away at the bottom of the case.

 _2004 Master Grayson and Princess_

It was a photo of a young Dick Grayson and his childhood best friend. She had these cute square green glasses that matched her verdant green eyes. Her wild deep curly red hair was blowing in the wind. Robin smiled at the memory, but then he remembered.

 _You're gone._

He placed the photo back at the bottom of the brief case and then stored it back where he found it. He fell back into bed, but didn't bother to cover himself.

He shut his eyes and started to drift off.

"Nighty Night, Star."


	3. Hidden Pt3

The next morning Robin was still reeling from the similarities between Starfire and Star. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed that they both had deep Auburn hair or verdant green eyes. But the personalities were mistakenly the same. At first, he thought it was a coincidence but now he wasn't so sure.

 _What if…what if Roy was right?_

* * *

 _ **Jump City 2010**_

 _A few hours after Starfire fell from the sky, the group of teens decided they worked so well together that they were meant to be a team. Robin was skeptical given he recently left his dutiful place as Batman's sidekick ,but when they appointed him leader he accepted his new role._

 _At the time four of the five members had a place to stay, but for a certain alien princess, she had nowhere to go._

 _Before Robin had a chance to ask a member of the team to take her in, they were all gone._

 _Robin rolled his eyes and turned to Starfire._

" _I guess you're coming with me" he gestured for her to follow him as he made his way down a dark alleyway where he left his R cycle. Starfire hovered close by and watched as Robin clicked a button on his utility belt, revealing his R cycle from where it was camouflaged._

 _The young alien tilted her head at the strange technology._

" _Do all human vehicles hide in plain sight?" She asked, curiosity etched in her voice._

 _Robin tried his best to hide his smile at her naivety, but failed when he saw her poke at the Ducati._

" _Your planet is strange"_

 _He chuckled lightly._

" _You'll get used to it" he said. He walked around her and mounted his bike and revved the engine. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to hop on behind him._

 _He patted the empty space behind him, "Hop on." She stared at him for a moment longer before she floated over to the bike and straddled the seat behind him. Robin felt her shift on the seat before she finally settled._

" _You…um…y-you have to wrap your arms around my waist, so you don't fall off!" he was glad he was wearing his helmet or she would see his subtly tan complexion mirroring his red uniform. It wasn't that he's never been close to a girl. Before he moved to Jump, he was sorta seeing Barbara Gordon, aka Batgirl. But he never had strong feelings for the girl, if anything she was more in love with his brother Jason, but he never cared enough to give her the time of day. Before Robin left Gotham, he let Barbara know they were better off friends, but she was still upset by his lack of feelings. But Bruce was right, having feelings for a teammate is not intelligent. If anything, it was a distraction from what's important._

 _Like being a hero._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by Starfire's warm hands finding their way from the sides of his waist to gently wrap around him, pulling herself firmly against his back._

 _"I have heard that humans are not as resilient as aliens. Please, friend, tell me if I am holding on too tight." He voice rang close to his ear. He glanced sideways to see her centimeters from his face, her auburn hair flowing gently in the wind._

 _He smiled at the remark 'friend' for if the almighty Batman saw him befriending an alien, he would have fired him as Robin sooner. But then it would have been best for Robin regardless. He needed to get away from the Dark Knight. If Robin stayed any longer, he would become just like him and that was the last thing he ever wanted to be._

 _Another Batman._

 _Willing to bask in darkness instead of fighting in the light._

 _But Robin hasn't felt the light since Star disappeared six years ago. But sitting on his R cycle with Starfire made him feel different. He felt part of himself become whole again, but he wasn't sure what changed._

 _"I'll let you know if you're holding on too tight." And with that he revved the engine before releasing the clutch, sending them off into the clear night._

* * *

 _It was nearly midnight when Robin and Starfire pulled up to the side of an old building. The street was deserted except for a few drunks hanging around the pub on the corner. The building was a rundown red bricked apartment building. It had only a few lights on that could be seen from the exterior, but most of the windows were busted in and graffiti was plastered along the the eroded walls. Robin could easily identify a few of the gang signs on the marred building._

 _Robin eased the bike down the side of the building until he came up to a keypad. He swiftly typed in four digits before the gate to the back of the complex opened and he eased the Ducati forward. He came across a shed that was a little further out from the complex and parked his bike. He kicked the kickstand and eased the bike and shut it down. He felt Starfire loosen her grip on him._

 _Robin took his helmet off and hung it on the handle bar of the bike. He ran a green gloved hair through his hair and glanced behind him at Starfire. He saw her taking in the new surroundings trying to understand this foreign planet._

 _"Where is it that we are, Robin?"_

 _"We're in Blüdhaven" he replied before he gently pulled her hands from his waist and hopped off the bike; Starfire following along._

 _He clicked the button on his utility belt again and watched his bike blend into the decaying gray shed. He watched Starfire's reaction as it happened. Her green eyed glowed in amazement. It made his heart beat faster at the sight, but he quickly scolded himself._

 _No, never going to happen._

 _He quickly turned away, adjusting the collar of his cape realizing it felt a bit tight all of a sudden. He grunted "follow me" before taking off from where they entered, but instead used a back door to enter the old building._

 _Robin opened the door for Starfire to enter first (he was raised a gentleman after all). She entered the lobby where there was no one but a few pieces of garbage and dirt that littered the halls. Robin titled his head in the direction off the elevator. He pushed the up arrow of the elevator and waited for it to arrive. When it did a distant sound of a DING! was made and the pair stepped inside._

 _Starfire watched as Robin punched in the same four digits into the keypad in the elevator before it started to move upward._

" _Where is it that we are going" Starfire was fairly quiet up to this point. She knew after Robin helped free her from the Gordonians that she could trust him. But the state of the place he lives is unsettling for her royal status._

 _"I've been crashing with a friend here, his name is Arsenal."_

 _Starfire nodded, "How do you know Arsenal?"_

 _Robin contemplated his answer, not wanting to tell her too much, "Through a mutual friend."_

 _"A friend…tell me, does this friend also have a strange name?" Starfire titled her head in a way that made his palms sweat and his heart race._

 _"No she um…she went by many names. But she was always one name to me." He looked anywhere but at Starfire, hoping she'd drop it._

 _"What was that name?"_

 _He felt his throat close up, "Don't worry about it." He spit out, unable to control the change in his tone._

 _Starfire recognized it immediately and touched his shoulder, "I am sorry, she must have been important."_

 _He nodded, "She was special."  
Before Starfire could ask another question, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to a cement wall. He saw Starfire reach out and touch the wall gently, questioning why there was no opening. Robin stepped forward and glanced up at the camera in the corner of the elevator and holding up two fingers to indicate to the person on the other side that there was company. Within a few seconds the cement wall parted, revealing a well polished hallway with hardwood floors and high ceilings. It was a narrow hallway that lead to a plain titanium white door with an orb on it. Robin motioned for Starfire to hang back while me moved forward for the device to scan his face._

 _There was a sound of locks turning and the door came open with ease. He gestured for Starfire to follow him inside. They were greeted by a young man dressed in dark red leather, a red mask dawning his angular face, a quiver full of red arrows, and a red bow. His light red hair was gelled back and styled flat compared to Robin's more groomed locks that fell gracefully on his forehead._

 _"I see you brought company. Didn't take you as the playboy type, man." Arsenal looked at the young alien before him and lost all amusement…_

 _"Do I know you?" he asked, stepping forward towards Starfire._

 _"I just arrived on you planet mere hours ago, I only know Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven." Replied Starfire._

 _Arsenal lifted a dark red brown, "Are you sure? You look just like my niece."_

 _As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Robin cut him off, "Enough!" Starfire was taken aback by Robin's sudden change in mood._

 _"Robin?" Starfire could see that Arsenal's words upset him, but didn't understand why._

 _Ignoring Starfire, he walked away._

 _She hovered near Arsenal and asked him, "What is a niece and why do I look like them?"_

 _Arsenal sighed and started to head in the direction Robin went. He stopped to take his quiver off and hang his bow up. They passed by a living area that was decorated with a large grey couch, a glass coffee table in the center, light grey walls, and a large flat screen tv that took up an entire wall._

 _The pair continued down the hallway and entered the kitchen. It was a largely lit room with overhead lighting. There was a large light gray marble island in the middle of the room complete with a built in oven on the left side of the wall, a matching microwave above it, a stainless steel double fridge with a water and ice dispenser, and a flattop electric stove on the light gray marble counter._

 _Arsenal pulled out a stool from under the island and gestured for Starfire to sit._

 _"I'll be right back" Arsenal left the room to change into something more comfortable. When he came back he was in a pair of black sweat pants and a red hoodie. He no longer donned his mask, displaying his slightly freckled face and bright blue eyes. Starfire noticed that Arsenal had to be older than Robin given the mature features of his face._

 _He walked over to the cabinets, pulling out a blue box, three different green spices and two cans. He went to the fridge and pulled out minced garlic and a small onion. He crouched down and opened a cabinet under the island and pulled out a large black pot. He walked over to the sink an filled the pot with water and set it down on the burner and turned it on high. He opened the cabinet above the stove and pulled down a salt shaker and added a pinch of salt to the water to help it come to a rapid boil._

 _He pulled out another pot and tossed it onto the stove next to the boiling water and grabbed a green bottle that was sitting on the counter and added a dash of olive oil before turning it on at medium heat, then added in a smidge of minced garlic. Nex,t he pulled a wooden cutting board from the cabinet above the sink and set it down across from where Starfire sat. She watched in amazement as he moved around the kitchen in ease._

 _"On my planet, I was not allowed in the room of cooking. It was seen as a job for those of not royal status. But you make it seem…I'm unsure what the English translation of the word is but it is close to joy?" she tilted her head towards the end, executing her confused terminology that is the English language._

 _Arsenal smirked and started to peel the onion before he cut the onion in half and scored part of it before cutting it horizontally._

 _"I think you mean fun." He said before taking the cutting board and hovering it over the pot with the oil and minced garlic. He used the blade of the knife to swipe the diced onions into the pot causing a hiss to erupt from deep within._

 _He lowered the heat and stirred the concoction before tossing the board into the sink and grabbing the two cans of tomato sauce. Pulling open a drawer, Arsenal searched for a can opener._

 _"Fun, yes. I do believe that is the word. You seem to enjoy the cooking very much." He glanced at her and frowned slightly._

 _He put down the can opener once he propped both cans open, "Before, when I said you looked like my niece, it was not an assumption. You do look like her, but it's not possible. You're not human."_

 _Starfire furred her brows, unsure what he meant by his words._

 _"What is it you mean, Arsenal? Is a niece a type of pet?"_

 _He laughs lightly as he pours the cans of sauce over the onions and garlic, then adding dashes of parsley, basil, and Italian seasoning, and a pinch of salt for flavor._

 _"No, it's the daughter of someone's brother or sister. I lost my niece a few years ago and you happen to look like her." He twisted his mouth a bit. "Actually, you happened to have the same colored eyes as her and the same red hair. It's unmistakable. But if you were really her, you'd know who I am. You'd know who Robin was too." He seemed to have closed himself off after his words floated off. It was difficult for Arsenal to move on after they spent so much time looking for Star. He was supposed to protect her like everyone else, but it wasn't good enough._

 _"Was she also Robin's niece?" she asked, fascinated by who this person was._

 _"No" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see robin standing there in a pair of black sweat pants, a maroon V-neck and his mask. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a blue Gatorade, let the door slam shut, and made his way to where Starfire was and sat down next to her._

 _Starfire turned to face Robin, her knees grazing the side of his upper thigh, "Who was she to you then?"_

 _She watched as Robin held his breath before releasing it. He popped the cap off the Gatorade bottle and took a heft sip before answering her, "She was my best friend." Starfire could hear the sorrow in his voice._

 _"I am sorry for your loss, may I ask what happened?"_

 _Starfire noticed Robin tense before Arsenal decided to butt into the conversation, "Hey, have you ever had Italian food?"_

 _"What is Italian food?" she asked. Starfire was confused as to why Arsenal was interrupting her conversation with Robin. But she can understand that loss is difficult to speak of. She herself is mourning as well._

 _Arsenal quickly opened a the blue box of pasta before pouring the whole thing into the rapid boiling water while stirring it with a plastic cooking spoon. He then lowered the temperature and stirred the red tomato sauce with a wooden spoon._

 _"Well, you're in luck. Tonight I'm making rigatoni pasta with red sauce, and garlic bread. Speaking of which…" Arsenal pulled a loaf of Italian bread from the counter and placed it onto the island. He went to the fridge to grab a tub of margarine and placed it next to the loaf of bread. He grabbed two spices from the cabinet, a butter knife from the utensil drawer and a bread knife from a knife block._

 _"I bet the Green Arrow is proud of your cooking abilities. Was browning onions part of your training regime? Along with pouching eggs and boiling water?" Robin snickered._

 _"If there wasn't a lady here I'd use some colorful words" Arsenal replied as he used the bread knife to slice the loaf open and began lathering it in butter._

 _Robin's smirk deepened, "Since when has that ever stopped you?"_

 _Starfire smiled at the exchange, seeing the playful banter take place between two friends._

 _"Well, for starters her English seems to be a bit off, wouldn't want her to learn words that won't make her stay here better." Arsenal shook some garlic powder onto the bread and added some parsley before closing the loaf and wrapping it in foil. He tossed the bread into the preheated oven and set the timer for 12 minutes._

 _"It is strange," Starfire noted, "my English should be the same as all humans, but there are some exceptions with the language transfer that can cause the issues."_

 _Arsenal regarded her as he tested to see if the pasta was tender, "How do you learn language?"_

 _Robin took a swing of his drink to help clear his ever drying throat, and felt the back of his neck warm. Starfire still had her knees pressed into the side of Robin's thigh, which alone was making him stressed, but Arsenal asking these questions will surely kill him._

" _Oh! It's quite easy, Arsenal! Us Tamaraneans are able to learn language through lip contact." Starfire smiled as she saw Arsenal glance at Robin, noticing how the boy went from tan to red in a few seconds._

" _Although," Starfire continued, "I have discovered that on your planet lip contact means something else? This is what my sister has told me."_

" _That is true." Arsenal replied before turning off the stove and carrying the pot of pasta over to the sink to drain into a strainer. He shook the pasta in the strainer for a few seconds before tossing it back into the pot and adding a teaspoon of butter, a dash of salt, and a pinch of garlic for flavor before mixing it together._

" _So," Arsenal said as he opened the oven as the timer beeped, grabbed the foil wrapped bread with bright red oven mitts, and set it down on the island. "who was the lucky person to get to kiss you?" Arsenal already knew the answer to this, but he wanted to watch Robin squirm in his seat._

" _Kiss? I'm not sure what you mean." Starfire looked at Robin expectantly, waiting for him to help her understand._

 _Robin was grateful for his mask, without it Starfire would see how big his eyes were, "Uhh, Starfire, a kiss is the lip contact you were talking about earlier."_

" _Oh! Thank you friend Robin for explaining!" Starfire finally turned away from Robin, her knees no longer touching his thigh, and faced Arsenal fully "I kissed Robin."_

 _Arsenal almost dropped the plates he was holding but caught them before they hit the ground._

" _You and your red heads, man." Arsenal muttered as he laid the plates on the island and started portioning food onto the three plates._

" _Shut up" Robin muttered, his entire face the same color as the bright red oven mitts._

 _"Whatever, man." Arsenal grabbed forks and napkins and passed a plate to Robin and then a plate to Starfire. "She's you responsibility now. Star here obviously doesn't know this planet but needs guidance."_

" _Don't call her that"_

" _Call her what?" Arsenal replied around bites of pasta._

"' _Star', don't call her that." Robin warned._

" _Why not? It's her name. Don't get bent out of shape because it happens to be the same as-"_

 _Robin stood up abruptly and grabbed his plate and drink and stalked away. Starfire watched as he turned down a corner and slammed a door behind him. She felt her heart sink into her stomach. She stared at her plate before deciding to try the pasta._

" _This is glorious, friend!"_

 _Arsenal smiled at the young alien. "Thanks, my mentor taught me to cook."_

" _This mentor must be wonderful to have taught you this marvelous skill." Starfire ate more of the food and the flavors exploded in her mouth._

" _Thanks, it was his way of teaching me to calm down and take a step back sometimes. Being a hero takes its toll sometimes." Arsenal finished his plate of food and dropped his dish into the sink. When Starfire finished she hovered from her seat and flew over the island to place her plate and fork into the sink._

 _Arsenal's eyes grew big, "You can fly?"_

 _Starfire smiled, "Yes, most Tamaraneans learn to fly at a young age."_

" _What else can you do?" Arsenal asked as he cleaned up the kitchen._

" _I have abundant strength, I can produce star-bolts, I am quite agile. I come from a warrior colony. We learn to fight at a young age and choose a weapon that we use in battle as well." Starfire helped Arsenal clean the pots he used to cook._

 _Arsenal leaned down to open the dishwasher and place the pots inside of them. He shut it and turned the machine on._

" _Follow me, I'll show you where your room will be." Starfire floated behind Arsenal as they walked down the same hallway Robin stormed down a half hour before._

 _They stopped at the first door, "This is my room. If you need anything, Star. Do not hesitate to knock on my door. You're a guest here and I want you to be comfortable. Even if Robin is acting like a jerk." They continued down the hallway and he gestured to the door to the left, "This is Robin's room. And this," he pointed to the room across from Robins on the right side, "is where you will be staying."_

 _He opened the door and turned on the light. It was a large room, decorated minimally; the walls were a light blue with a thick white trim. The floors were dark hardwood like the rest of the penthouse, the bed was a black framed queen size with a dark blue comforter and a mountain of pillows. There were two matching black nightstands each with an antique lamp and the one closer to the door had a small touch screen device on top. Against the wall was a large black dresser with silver handles for accent, and a vanity was set between the two windows that look out to the rest of Blüdhaven._

 _Arsenal walked into the room and Starfire followed behind. He opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and t-shirt._

" _Here," he handed Starfire the clothing, "You can wear these, I don't think Robin will care." Starfire took the clothes from Arsenal and sat down on the bed. She looked at the small device on nightstand. She picked it up questionably and touched the smooth surface. The screen lit up with a bunch of words she doesn't understand._

" _What is this, friend?"_

" _Oh, it controls the temperature in here and also turns out the lights so you don't have to get out of bed to turn them off."_

" _Oh." She put the device down and looked down at the clothing in her hands. This was the first time she'd sleep in a normal bed in over two years. Her cell on the Gordonians ship was not accommodating. And all at once she felt herself break. The two years caught up to the young princess and couldn't keep herself from crying. Between the pain of being enslaved by the Psions and experimented on, and being sold to the Gordonians. Then her sister betraying her and forcing her to fall into earth, and her brother._

 _Oh Ryand'r, the youngest of the royal family._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" Arsenal sat down next to the young alien and pulled her into a tight side hug._

 _Starfire sniffled, "I am having the bad day, that is all." But Arsenal knew better._

" _Look, I know you don't know me. But I think I know who you are, but for some godforsaken reason you don't remember who you are. And that's okay. But know that I'm here for you, okay?" his words hit home causing a new course of tears to fall._

" _I am grateful, Arsenal. I truly am." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder._

" _Call me Roy" he replied._

 _She smiled and pulled away._

" _I knew Arsenal was not a true human name." Starfire replied as she wiped away her tears and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear._

 _Roy smiled, "Yeah, well. We're supposed to keep our identities hidden, but you're not a threat."_

" _Will Robin ever tell me his true name?" Starfire asked, hope laced in her words._

 _Roy gave Star a sad smile, "Unfortunately, not all of us are forth coming with our identities." Starfire frowned._

" _Hey," Roy continued, "I have a feeling you might be special thought. I wouldn't worry. Give him some time."_

 _Starfire nodded and watched as Roy stood up from the bed and walked over to the door, before leaving he turned around, "One day, I hope you remember." And with that he closed the door, leaving Starfire to her own thoughts. But unknown to the pair, Robin's door was opened slightly listening to their entire conversation._

* * *

 **It's been a hot second since the last time I've updated this story. But I hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Becoming my own Hero!**

 **~Pink-Bird-30**


	4. Hidden pt4

**Hey guys! I know it's been a hot minute since I last posted. But I'm back! I've been working a ton and my motivation to write has depleted over time, which is depressing and nerve racking considering this is my passion in life. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **We're still in the past for this one circa 2010.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-Pink-Bird-30**

* * *

 _Bludheaven 2010_

 _Robin laid in bed wondering about the alien girl across the hall. He could tell she was part of something terrible, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her what happened. How does_ _an alien suddenly come crashing_ _into another planet? Not to mention_ _,_ _she almost caused a full-blown alien invasion. But there was something about her_ _...but robin couldn't place his finger on it._

 _Bruce taught him from a young age not to associate himself with aliens, but it_ _was_ _an ignorant thought of an older generation. Why should he fear someone just because they look different than he?_

 _He was unsure when he fell asleep_ _,_ _but_ _it was_ _the middle of the night_ _when_ _he heard screaming from across the hall. Robin jumped from his bed, touched his face to make sure his mask was still in_ _place_ _and ran across the hall._

 _Without knocking, Robin busted through the door and saw Starfire thrashing around on the bed._

" _Starfire?" Robin walked up to the bed and was about to place a hand on her shoulder_ _but stopped._

' _She's asleep.'_

 _Alfred_ _once_ _told him to never wake someone in the middle of a nightmare._

 _He sighed and_ _settled for taking a seat_ _on the floor next to the bed. He leaned back letting his head rest against the mattress and crossed his ankles. Starfire continued to toss and turn on the bed, her long legs tangled in the blankets causing them to fall away over the side of the bed, onto Robin._

 _Robin rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets off of him and stood up with the them in hand. He looked down at the girl wearing his clothing. He felt his heart race at the sight, he wasn't sure why Starfire wearing his clothes made him feel…warm. But he quickly composed himself and draped the blanket over Starfire. He watched as her body tensed upon the cool blanket being laid on her but relaxed as Robin tucked the blanket around her body._

" _Ryand'r?" She whispered in her sleep._

 _Robin tensed hearing her speak out and quickly moved back from the bed._

 _Starfire rolled over, facing Robin._

 _"Robin? Why are here?" She sat up in bed causing the blanket to pool around her waist._

 _He just stared at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing attempting to come up with something to say. But nothing. He was at a loss of words. How does Robin, Batman's greatest sidekick get caught? He was trained in stealth, quick on his feet, silent as a mouse. But dealing with female aliens was something he was not trained in._

 _'Goddamnit, Bruce.' The young hero cursed._

 _"I heard you scream" he decided to say, he slowly approached the bed, but left a good foot between him and where Starfire sat on the bed._

 _Starfire observed the boy in front of her; he was only wearing a pair of red sweatpants_ _,_ _that he was seen in earlier, and nothing but his mask_ _, and no shirt_ _._

 _"I um, was having an unpleasant image in my head while I was snorflaxing." Starfire wrapped her arms around herself, trying to separate herself from the images that haunted her dreams. It wasn't easy facing the fears of the past two years with the Gardonians, but she had to be strong for her brother and sister. She couldn't let them down. She couldn't let Tamaran down._

 _But now that the immediate threat is gone, she no longer had to sleep halfway. But now the immediate threat is gone, she no longer had to sleep halfway. She no longer had to suffer at the hand of their King. She no longer had anything to lose._

 _So she let go._

 _And it all came back._

 _Robing looked at her curiously, "Snorflaxing?"_

 _He noticed her space out, she got this look that she was no longer aware that he was in the room with her, but she was troubled._

 _"Well…" Starfire focused on Robin again, and tried to figure out how to explain it to him._

" _This" she gestured to the bed and pillows, trying her best to explain. But it was enough for Robin to figure out. "You mean sleeping?"_

 _Starfire gave him a small smile, "Yes! I believe that is the term I seek. The Sleeping!" Her eyes glowed as she said the word aloud._

 _Robin smirked and gestured to a spot on the bed near Starfire's legs, she nodded, understanding what he was asking._

 _He sat down and crossed his legs facing Starfire, "What was it that you were dreaming of?"_

 _Starfire tensed at what he was asking, understanding that dreaming was a term for the images she saw in her head. The fears she faced the past two years on the ship. The torture, the pain, and the self_ _-_ _loathing. It was too much for her to handle and a sob broke free. Starfire curled into herself trying to hide away from all her fears and memories._

" _It was horrible, all the terrible things I saw."_

 _Robin reacted without thought and laid a hand on her arm, she flinched at the contact and Robin quickly pull away._

" _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

" _Robin," her voice low, "It is not you. I have endured the horrible treatment for the past two years. I was harmed in ways that I would not pressure onto my worst of enemies."_

 _Robin subconsciously scooted closer to where Starfire was curled up on the pillows_ _, "Is that why those aliens were after you?"_

" _It is the long story as to why I was on that ship and why I crashed into your Earth." Starfire began to explain her story. Her life on Tamaran, how_ _she_ _only remembered her life from ages eight and older. Her sister always being cold towards her but pretending to love her all the same._

 _Her brother Ryand'r._

 _Robin cut her off when she began to talk about her youngest brother, "You said his name when I first came in here."_

 _Starfire smiled, "Back home, I do not do the staying when I_ _snorflax._ _I often move." Robin nodded in understanding._

" _My brother visited my room at night to pull my cover back over me so I would not get the cold of night. Although_ _,_ _Tamaran was this tropical place it still had moments of coldness. When you did that, I thought you were Ryand'r." He noticed her get choked up saying her brother's name._

 _He scooted closer, almost sitting next to her, he gently took her hand between both of his, "What happened to him?"_

 _A single tear fell down her deep tan complexion, in a small choked voice she replied, "I could not save him. They killed him in front of my sister and I." She squeezed his hand, accepting the comfort he was offering._

" _And what we did after was horrible, I deserve to be_ _away_ _for my actions." She looked away from Robin and pulled her hand free from his._

" _What did you do?"_ _He asked, flexing his fingers and feeling the warmth dissipate._

" _Today, I kicked a bus at you." She_ _deflected;_ _a slight smile on her face._

 _Robin laughed, "Yeah, you did_ _." he understood why she changed the subject._

" _I was quite scared, so I used that emotion to make me strong."_

 _He cocked his head, trying to understand what she was trying to explain._

" _I'm unsure how to explain_ _in a way_ _that you can understand_ _. My_ _powers," she made fists with her hands_ _and the glowing energy emitted_ _her iridescent green power. "They are used by my feelings. If I feel a certain way_ _,_ _I can do things."_

" _Your emotions control your powers."_

 _She nodded_ _vigorously, "Yes!_ _That is how to explain it."_

" _On the ship, after Ryand'r was killed my sister and I were consumed with the anger_ _..." her eyes glossed over again. Robin understood that she was no longer here with him, but back on that ship. "_ _Robin, please understand that when you reach a level of anger_ _it_ _cannot_ _be contained. It_ _can be_ _lethal_ _for anyone in a Tamaranian's path."_

 _Robin nodded in understanding._

 _"We hurt them all" Her voice_ _was_ _small_ _,_ _trying to hide from the facts of the past 24 hours._

 _She didn't have to explain what she meant by that._

 _But he knew._

 _"Why were you on that ship to begin with?"_

 _"On Tamaran, there was a Great War. The Psions and the Gordonains tried to take over Tamaran and claim it as their own. We are the superior race of aliens in this galaxy and many try to challenge our kind and take our rights away._

 _"You see, Robin. We control the sky. We hold the right to say who can and cannot travel into space. Many alien species want that and want to use it for evil. But we were trusted by many planets to take care of our galaxy."_

 _Starfire shifted on the bed to_ _face_ _Robin, instead of holding her knees to her chest, "We have_ _the_ _best armies on our planet, we are trained at a young age to fight. We are a warrior colony. Like the Amazonian Women of Themyscira. From a young age we are taught to be warriors."_

 _Starfire looked away towards the windows. There was a soft pitter patter of rain drops hitting the glass._ _"It was impossible_ _for_ _them to break through our lines, but it happened_ _,_ _and my parents had to make a tough decision."_

 _"Why would your parents need to make a decision on the behalf of your entire planet?" Robin asked._

 _Starfire blushed, "I am of royal status. I'm Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. My parents are The_ _Grand_ _Rulers."_

 _Robin's eyes bulged, "You're a princess?!"_

 _Starfire giggled, "Yes."_

 _"Then why were you on that ship?"_ _He questioned._

 _Her eyes loss their glow as she looked away, "My parents had to make a decision to save our people. A decision I took proudly to protect our people. Even though I did not know what it would lead to._

 _"On that ship, they took advantage of me in ways that I will never understand…" she got up from the bed and walked over to the window and sat down on the window seat, drawing her knees to her chest once more, and closing herself off from him completely._

 _"What did they do to you?" Robin sat at the edge of the bed_ _._

 _She looked_ _out_ _the_ _window_ _watching a few cars pass by, "Their King saw that I was young and beautiful. He hurt me in many ways that I do not wish to say aloud." She tugged at a strand of long hair and avoided Robin's gaze._

 _Robin paused, "You mean he…" he wasn't sure the proper way to say this without sounding insensitive. "Hurt you in an inappropriate way."_

 _She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Yes" she whispered._

 _Robin nodded,_ _"It's why_ _that why you_ _attacked_ _me?"_

" _The male_ _species have not been kind to me, and you advancing me was frightening. I did not mean to hurt you." She_ _motioned_ _to the bruises that trickled down his torso. They weren't the worse_ _he's ever had_ _, but she really did pack a punch._

 _Robin got up from the corner of the bed and sat down next to Starfire's feet, "I'm sorry."_

 _She smiled lightly, "I am apologetic as well."_

 _Robin furred his brows, "What for?"_

" _When Roy called me Star."_

 _Robin was taken aback for a moment._

 _She noticed his shoulders slumped slightly; his posture changed dramatically from laid back to tired._

" _What you need to understand is that a few years ago I lost someone very close to me, and you both share a similar name. When Roy called you Star I…". Robin ran a hand through his dark locks, causing them to stick in odd directions. Starfire had the urge to reach out and smooth out the hairs, but she settled for placing her hand on his instead._

" _You had the anger?" She asked._

 _Robin glanced down at her hand and noticed the stark contrast between her orange skin and his lightly tanned skin. He knew the girl for a few hours, but he felt a connection between them that was unmistaken as trust._

 _He contemplated her words but then_ _shook_ _his head, "No_ _. Grief_ _more than anything."_

" _Grief?" Starfire tilted her head to the side, the world flowing off her tongue in question._

 _Robin nodded, "It's a word used to explain a feeling of sad or hopelessness."_

 _Robin glanced at the clock on the wall, noticing it was three in the morning. Starfire yawned into the hand that wasn't still holding Robin's._

" _We both should head back to_ _bed_ _." Robin said. "Are you going to be alright?"_

 _Starfire smiled which made Robin's heart sputter seeing her face light up. The boy wonder got up from the window seat and pulled Starfire with him, leading her back to_ _the_ _bed. He motioned for her to lie down._

 _Starfire sadly let go of his hand and lied down on the queen_ _-_ _sized mattress. Robin lifted the covers from the_ _floor_ _and settled them over Starfire. He gently tucked her in and crouched down_ _, making him_ _at eye level with her._

" _Are you going to be alright?" He asked._

 _She gave him a small smile in return, "Yes, friend. I will be the O-kay."_

 _He smirked slightly, "If you need anything, I'm across the hall."_

 _She nodded and watched him stand up and walk to the bedroom door. Before he opened it_ _,_ _he glanced back at Starfire already seeing her relax against her pillows and fall back asleep._

 _He gently opened the door and closed it behind him. As he turned around_ _,_ _he noticed another figure in the hallway, one he didn't expect to see for a long time._

" _Hello, Bruce."_


	5. Hidden pt5

_**Hello, Everyone. I know it's been a bit since I last posted, but as you know...life happens.**_

 _ **There is something that I'd like to clarify about my story...**_

 _ **I started writing this story long before "Titans" was a TV show. Given this information, I came up with the idea for Starfire not have her memory to serve the purpose of her story. No one has accused me of taking this idea, but eventually there might be someone who does say something. So here it is:**_

 _ **I did not take the idea. It was my own.**_

 _ **To add on to that, these characters are based off the 2003-2006 "Teen Titans" characters.**_

 _ **And since it has been awhile since I've posted. This one is extra-long to finish up the first part of this story.**_

 _ **But full DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. DC Comics and Warner Brothers do.**_

 _ **I think that's everything, I'm not sure...oh well.**_

 _ **-Pink-Bird-30**_

* * *

" _Hello, Bruce"_

 _Although the hallway was basked in darkness, the young boy wonder could still see his mentor within the shadows. The older gentleman stepped out into the moonlight that was shining in from the hallway window._

" _Dick," He smiled slightly at his son. "I see you've made a new friend." He nodded in the direction of the door Dick came from._

 _"Starfire is none of your concern."_

 _"_ _ **She's**_ _an alien."_

 _"Please," Dick sighed, running a tan hand through his hair, "Starfire's harmless."_

 _Dick motioned Bruce to follow him to Starfire's door. Ever so gently, Dick opened the door enough for Bruce to see inside._

 _Bruce noticed Starfire sprawled across the bed. Her head hung off the edge of the mattress, the blankets thrown to the floor, and her arms askew._

 _Bruce heard Dick say, "Dammit, Starfire." under his breath before he pushed past Bruce and into the room. Bruce watched as Dick picked up the covers from the floor and draped them over the young alien._

 _Bruce_ _watched how gentle his son was with the alien girl. It_ _didn't escape Bruce_ _that she was wearing Dick's clothing_ _. Carefully, Dick shifted_ _her slightly_ _, ensuring_ _her head was no longer off the bed. When Dick turned around, he realized what this probably looked like to his adoptive father._

" _See," Dick whispered, "harmless." he pulled Bruce back into the hallway and closed the door behind him._

" _Why is she wearing your clothes?" Bruce raised a brow in questioning._

 _Dick rolled his eyes, "Roy gave them to her."_

" _Hmm"_

" _Is that why you came here? Because there was another alien you wanted to keep track of?"_

 _Dick noticed Bruce hesitate. He wished he could see behind the cowl, but Dick knew Bruce was thinking his words through carefully._

" _Not...quite." Bruce turned away, causing his black cape to flow out behind him as he walked down the hall._

 _Dick followed close behind out of habit, but he backed up once they were in front of the large window in the living room. He knew why Bruce was looking outside; securing the area and ensuring no one had followed him._

" _Then what?"_

 _Bruce turned from the window to face his protégé, "Why did you leave?"_

 _Dick was taken aback and gave his adoptive father a confused look._

" _A few weeks ago, when the Joker shot at me, you refused to let me go back out in the field. And you never said why, all you said was that I was fired from being Robin."_

" _And your response was to run away."_

" _No," Dick sat down on the arm of the dark gray couch. "I wanted to be out there, helping people. Even if that meant leaving Gotham behind to do so. You raised me to be a hero, not a kid."_

 _Bruce's jaw went rigid, "Then that's my mistake."_

 _Dick scoffed, "If you came here to scold me, save it."_

 _The fight went out of Bruce's shoulders, "Richard, I came here to make sure you were alright. The Justice League picked up a strange presence that landed in Jump City._

" _When I saw that it was an alien, yes, I was concerned that it would be devastating for our planet._ _ **She**_ _brought those other aliens with her, which made this planet unsafe._ _ **She**_ _is a target an-"_

" _ **She**_ _has a name, and it's Starfire."_

 _Bruce waved a dismissive hand, "Whatever her name, she put us all in jeopardy. And when I saw you help her out of her handcuffs, I was disappointed that you would trust her so freely."_

 _Dick stood up then and walked over to where Bruce was near the window, "Look, I'm assuming you saw everything. And what you saw was me doing my job. Even if that meant taking a chance on someone and trusting my gut."_

" _What if she's a threat? Then what? Are you ready to take responsibility because you let someone from another world stay here?"_

 _Dick clenched his fists, "You have no idea what she went through and why she's here."_

" _What about the others?" Bruce Questioned. "I hadn't realized Cyborg was following you on your new crusade_ _. He_ _seemed quite adamant he didn't want someone telling him what to do when he left the Justice League."_

 _Dick rolled his eyes behind his mask, "I didn't know Cyborg was there, he never told me."_

" _What about the green one, and the other girl that seems to be demonic. Is she someone Constantine is hunting?"_

" _That's ridiculous, Bruce." Dick went and settled back on the arm of the couch._

" _Excuse my tone, but I don't need you wandering off with a bunch of misfits."_

" _You know what," Dick got up and started to walk out to the hallway and turned to face Bruce one last time, "You have no right to judge anyone. Just go."_

" _Robin?"_

 _From afar, Dick could see Starfire's verdant green eyes glowing in the dark hallway. She hovered near her door before flying over to him._

" _I heard you from my room, is everything the o-kay?"_

 _Before Dick could respond, Bruce stepped closer to the duo and extended his hand to Starfire._

" _Hello, Starfire. I'm Batman."_

 _She looked at his_ _glove clad_ _hand and then to his_ _dark_ _cowl. She could only see his cleanly shaven jaw and his white teeth, but not the man beneath the uniform._

 _Instead of shaking Batman's hand, she hovered over to the broad-shouldered hero and embraced him._

 _She felt him stiffen from the contact, "Greetings."_

 _She pulled back and hovered close to Robin who was standing there motionless._

 _ **Oh god, she hugged him.**_

 _Starfire smiled warmly at the older gentleman, "On my planet we often greet guest by embracing them, I hope that is the o-kay." She looks to Robin for guidance, but he was in a stupor._

" _Robin?"_

 _Bruce found himself smiling back at the young princess, "Yes, that's alright."_

" _Robin, I expect reports from you moving forward with_ _this_ _new team. Enjoy the rest of your night."_ _He walked past the duo and into the dark house._

 _He was gone._

" _What just happened?" Robin finally spoke._

 _Starfire place a hand on Robin's_ _bare_ _arm, "I met_ _'_ _The_ _Batman'_ _."_

 _Robin shook his head and placed a hand on Starfire's lower back and guided her back to her room._

* * *

 _It was the middle of the night when Batman emerged from the run-down apartment complex. Quickly, Batman pulled out his grappling hook and shot it to the top of the same building and ascended._

" _Thanks for comin'," Roy shook Bruce's hand once he landed on the roof top, "I had no one else I could call."_

 _Bruce made no indication that he heard Roy. He looked down to the city below and watched a few cars pass by._

" _Bruce?"_

" _We need to be sure; I don't want to assume that this girl is Oliver's daughter."_

 _Roy leans against the railing of the roof and_ _peered up_ _at_ _the stars, searching for the answers that seem to be escaping them all._

" _Wouldn't you know somthin'? You were her guardian for four years when Oliver was in the League, you gotta know. When I saw her_ _..._ _I knew for sure, that's why I called you_ _…_

 _But it's been 6 years since Star disappeared. What are the odds that Starfire comin' back on Star's 14_ _th_ _birthday isn't a coincidence, but it's actually her." Roy looked to Bruce in that moment, wishing he wasn't hidden beneath the cowl. To see what his dark eyes were really thinking._

" _They do have the same eyes and hair…" Bruce wondered what happened that caused this all. What if this is Star? Does that mean they hurt her in a way that changed her? When she hugged him_ _,_ _it was all too real and familiar._ _Like they've met before._

 _ **Does Dick see the resemblance?**_

" _I'll need you to do me a favor, keep an eye on them both." Bruce turned to look at Roy, "But under no circumstances do you let them on that_ _you're observing them._ _This must be done discretely."_

 _Roy nodded in agreement, "_ _Do_ _we tell Oliver?"_

 _Bruce shook his head and turned away, "Not a word of this to Oliver nor Felicity until we have concrete proof it's her."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Her blood."_

" _But what_ _are_ _you_ _gonna_ _match it to? It's not like you have a database with that sort of information."_

 _Bruce smirked._

" _Just keep an eye on them."_

 _Bruce was about to leap from the building when Roy stopped him, "Wait! She didn't recognize me or you, does that mean she doesn't remember her previous life? Here on Earth?"_

 _Bruce contemplated his words, "_ _That_ _would make sense, but let's focus on one thing at a time. She could possibly remember on her own while she's here...but you can't force her to remember. That can cause her to forget everything or suppress her most important memories."_

 _Roy nodded in agreement "I understand."_

 _And with that last sentiment,_ _Batman jumped from the building_ _._

* * *

 **Jump City 2012 (Present Day)**

Robin lies in bed a little later than usual that morning, warranting a concerned alien princess to show up at his bedroom door at 9 o'clock. She knocks gently on the dark gray door before it swooshes open.

Across the room she sees Robin sleeping on his stomach and clutching the pillow beneath his head.

"Robin?" She says softly.

She hovers closer to the bed to see Robin's mask clad face relaxed. Starfire smiles lightly. He's been quite stressed lately, given that his old friend's birthday is today.

But also happens to be Starfire's Earth birthday.

She kneels next to the bed and watches Robin sleep for a few minutes; his lean muscular arms are wrapped tightly around his pillow, his hair is flat and not gelled back in its usual array, and his back was moving slightly from his breathing.

Unconsciously, Starfire reaches out and pushes the hair away from Robin's face.

Robin stirs at the feeling of something warm touching his face.

Beneath Robin's mask his eyes open to see Starfire's green eyes watching him sleep. Starfire slowly runs her fingers through his black locks.

His eyes start to close once more...

"Robin, you must do the waking."

He burrows his head deeper into his pillow. He was never like this, but today is difficult for him. He needs some time to cope before heading to Starling City for the day.

He untangles himself from his pillow and shifts on the bed into a sitting position. This causes Starfire's hand to slip from his hair and fall back to her side.

Starfire looks away as he stretches his arms above his head, leaving his bare chest within Starfire's view. Which causes a dusting of a blush to appear on her orange tan cheeks.

"Morning, Starfire." His voice is deeper than usual.

Starfire tilts her head to the side and smiles brightly, "The good morning to you as well, friend!"

Robin gets out of his bed and pulls Starfire up from the floor and into a tight hug, "Happy 16th birthday, Starfire." She smiles into Robin's neck.

"Thank you, friend." She pulls back a bit, but Robins arms hang loosely around her waist. He pushes a lock of her auburn red hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I'm not here today. But I'll make it up to you."

"I know today is hard for you, friend Robin. Is there something I can do to make it more easy?"

Robin shakes his head, "No, but I do have to get ready."

Starfire nods and pulls away from him completely this time.

"If you do need the assistance, I am present for you."

Robin smiled, "I think you mean 'here for you'."

Starfire scrunches her auburn brows, "I suppose that makes the sense. I am here for you, friend."

Starfire left the room so Robin could get ready.

 _Today is going to suck._

* * *

Starling City is holding a ceremony to honor the Smoak-Queen family's fallen daughter. The current mayor of Starling always had a soft spot for Oliver and Felicity's daughter Star.

Downtown Starling is full of citizens waiting for the anticipated celebration of Star Gabrielle Queen, the daughter who must not be forgotten. Mayor Lance stands in the middle of a crowded park on a stage ready to begin the ceremony. Behind him sits Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, William Clayton, Thea Queen, Bruce Wayne, and Richard Grayson. The most important people in Star's short life.

Mayor Lance taps the mic twice to gather everyone's attention.

"Welcome fellow citizens of Starling City. We gather here today to commemorate the fallen daughter of Starling City, Star Gabrielle Queen.

As a community, when we lose one of our own, we must grief for that loss but also remember that person as the days move forward. Today would be Star Gabrielle Queen's 16th birthday." Quentin didn't need to turn around to know the loud sniffles are coming from Ms. Smoak.

"And as a gift to the Smoak-Queen family and in honor of their late daughter. We are renaming Starling City in her name." The crowd cheers.

"As of Today, this city is now Star City."

The crowd roars with applause. The news crews and paparazzi go wild with the new name of their beloved city.

"Mr. Queen," Quentin gestures to Oliver. "would like to say a few words. Along with his wife, Ms. Smoak."

Felicity dabs at her eyes with a tissue before standing up beside her husband. She links her arm with his as they walk to the podium. She knows Oliver will do all the talking; he was running for Mayor after all.

Felicity notices Oliver's public façade come into place, but not completely. Today is as hard on her as it is for him. She holds his arm tighter to let him know she's there for him and that they'll get through this.

Once the crowd settles down, Oliver began his speech, "Thank you all for coming today. My family and I are appreciative of your support on this difficult day.

"Today would be our daughter's 16th birthday, but she as robbed of this moment 8 years ago today." Oliver paused not realize how difficult this would be. He took a deep breath and rests his hand upon Felicity's for support.

"I would like to thank Mayor Lance for honor our daughter today, and for making the two things I love the most become one; this city and our daughter Star.

"Thank you for your support over the years; this city has banded together like no other and when it came to our daughter's kidnapping, you all put your best foot forward and helped to look for her. And for that, we" he looked down to Felicity, seeing her crying silently, "are forever grateful for the support."

Oliver leans down and gives Felicity a kiss on her forehead and whispers, "Do you want to say something? I know it's a lot, but you don't have to if you don't want to. They'd understand."

Felicity shakes her head, "I want to." She wipes her face and shifts to be in front of the mic.

"Hi, I'm Star's mother. Which all of you already know that, but I needed to say that. I'm still her mother even though she-" Felicity took a moment to pause, and prevent herself from babbling in front of all these people. "Even though she's been gone for so long..."

Felicity takes a deep breath.

"But as a mother, you know." She looks up at Oliver, "I know that my daughter must be alright wherever she is. That I need to keep hoping that she'll come home. I'm not sure if that's ignorance or the fact that I'm standing next to that proof now."

Oliver smiles down at his wife.

"On the behalf of the Queen Family, we appreciate you all for coming here today to celebrate a life that holds near to us. Enjoy the rest of your day." And with that Felicity and Olivier made their way back to their seats. Felicity quickly reaches out to take William's hand knowing that this must be difficult for him as well. He never had a chance to meet his sister, only to see photographs and hear the stories of the extraordinary young girl.

* * *

(TT)

"Sup, Star." Cyborg launches himself over the couch, landing next to Starfire.

In a slump position, Starfire flips through the channels on the oversized flat screen tv, "Hello, friend."

"What's gotchu all down?"

"Nothing." she mumbles and continues to flip through the channels before settling on a news.

Cyborg decides not to push her, already knowing why she was glum.

 _Boy Blunder is at it again, isn't he?_

He nudges her slightly, "C'mon, you're birthday is in a few days! There's no reason to be down, girl."

Starfire nods but stays silent.

Only Robin knew today was her real birthday, but out of respect for his dear friend. She told him to make their friends think it was a few days later.

"That is true, I am most excited!" Cyborg knew she was playing along and decided to let it go.

 _That spikey haired idiot has a lot of explaining to do._

Cyborg and Starfire watch the news in peace for a while before it starts to broadcast a ceremony being held in downtown Starling City.

Starfire watches as a man and woman speak deeply about their departed daughter. It's strange but Starfire experiences a moment of "Deja vu" as Beast Boy would say.

"I am not sure why, but they look the familiar."

"The Queens?" Cyborg asks, "I sure hope so, they're more famous than the Kardashians."

Starfire scrunches her brows, "Kardashians?"

Before Cyborg could reply Roy walks into the ops room.

"Hey, what you guys watchin'?" Roy grabs an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter. He tosses it into the air and catches it before sliding into place next to Starfire on the black leather couch.

"It is the ceremony for a child." Star explains.

Roy stiffens besides Starfire and glances at Cyborg who's giving him a grim look.

"Yo, lets watch somethin' else?" Cyborg suggests.

Starfire tilts her head to the side, "Why?"

"Leave it." Roy says. "Might as well watch since this is gonna be what everyone is talkin' about for the next month."

In reality, he knows this is an opportunity to see how Starfire reacts to seeing her family.

And possibly jumpstart her memories.

"Why will it be spoken of?" Starfire turns to Roy. She folds her knees under herself to give Roy her full attention.

"Back in 2004, Oliver Queen's daughter was kidnapped on her eighth birthday."

Starfire gasps, "Oh, how horrible!"

"Yeah, I've heard from Batman that they never stopped lookin' for her…" Roy watches as Felicity and Oliver leave the stage and see Bruce make his way to the podium. He didn't quite understand how he could be calm these last two years. Acting oblivious to the fact their daughter Star is alive and sitting right next to him.

 _Then again, who am I to judge. I 'm doin' the same shit._

Bruce continues to talk on the screen about his love for his goddaughter. He can see Dick in the background trying to seem like the perfect son, but he knows the charade. He did the same thing with Oliver when he first took him in, but then Roy decided it was stupid.

Rolling his eyes, Roy moves his focus to Starfire. Her focus is back on the tv screen watching the ceremony continue.

He notices her demeanor change while looking at each of the people on the screen.

Her head tilts slightly, making her auburn bangs fall to the right side of her face.

Softly he can hear her say, "-familiar"

"What is it, Starfire?"

"I am aware of their voices…they are…familiar." Slowly, this pressure starts to build in her temples. She tries to sooth the pain with the tips of her fingers but the pain is progressing.

Cyborg touches her arm, "Hey, little lady. You don't look too good."

"It hurts!" She cries clutching at her head.

Roy quickly turns of the Tv, but not before Starfire got a good look at Dick Grayson sitting on stage.

"Richard?"

And her world goes dark.

* * *

Mayor Lance walks back to the podium, "Lastly, Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises has a few words he'd like to share." The crowed claps and a few women squeal in delight at getting a glimpse of Gotham's top bachelor.

Bruce strides to the podium with a confidence that even a 17-year-old Dick Grayson could never understand. His sharp black suit tailors well to his fit physique, his dark hair gelled back in a professional way, and his gold Rolex catching the light of the late afternoon sun.

As Bruce stands in front of the crowd Dick already knows which man was here, not the one who masquerades as a vigilante at night, but the playboy millionaire that wants to find the next woman to take home. Dick mentally rolls his eyes knowing that if the media got a picture of him acting defiant, he'll end up on the cover of the Gotham Gazette. He could see the headline now, "Billionaire's son rather be anywhere but Queen's memorial service."

At the thought Dick took his role as son to Bruce Wayne more seriously. He can't tarnish Star's name like that. She means too much to him.

He felt his communicator vibrate in his pocket, but resists the urge to answer it. Especially in front of a crowd like this.

 _I hope it isn't an emergency…_

Dick listens to Bruce's speech long enough to know that it's almost over. After Bruce said his final thoughts he walks over to Oliver and gave him a hug, kisses Felicity on the cheek, and shook hands with William. He walks over to Dick and sits down next to him.

Bruce leans closer to Dick, "It would have been fine if you did not attend. The Queens would understand."

"I'm here for Star."

Bruce nods and watches as the mayor reveals the new town seal and takes a photo with the Queen family. And with that, the ceremony was over. Before Bruce has a chance to ask Dick if he is going to attend the brunch at Queen Mansion, his son is already gone.

* * *

(TT)

"Cyborg, what happened?!" Dick is running for his motorcycle that's hidden near an old building.  
"I don't know, man. One second we're watching the tribute, then the next Starfire is out cold. She still hasn't woken up!"

"I'll be there soon. Call me if anything changes." Dick knows regardless of how quickly he rides, it'll still take 2 hours to get there.

Back at the tower Cyborg, Roy, Raven, and Beast Boy are standing around the medical bed hoping Starfire would wake up.

"Rae, can ya do something?" Beast boy looks to the young teen for help.

Raven reaches her blue glowing hands out to Starfire's head. The moment Raven makes contact with Starfire's temple, she's pushed back by an invisible force.

"Raven!" Beast boy runs over to where Raven is sprawled on the floor.

"I'm fine." Raven tries to get up but whatever that force field keeping her out really shook her body.

"Here, let me." Beast boy takes Raven's hands in his and helps her to her feet.

Raven pulls her hands from his once she's steady and sinks further into her hood attempting to conceal her reddening face.

"Thanks."

Roy looks to Cyborg, "Her vitals are fine, right?"

"Yeah, Man." He shakes his head, "Rob is gonna be ballistic when he sees this."

"We can't do anythin', all we can do is wait." Roy sits down in the green chair next to the medical bed.

 _We shouldn't have let her watch the memorial…Bruce is going to kill me._

Cyborg notices Roy's attitude change.

 _Something's up._

"Roy, can we talk for a sec?" Cyborg motions for Roy to follow him outside the medical room.

Roy looks at him curiously but get up anyways. He follows Cyborg through the sliding doors, but before leaving the room he turns around.

"You two," pointing to Raven and Beast Boy, "anythin' changes. Come find us."

"Sure thing, dude!" Beast Boy replies before slumping down in the chair Roy vacated moments before.

Roy let the doors close behind him and walks down to the Ops room and into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Roy ask as he hops onto the counter.

Cyborg lets out a sigh, "Did you hear what she said? Right before she passed out?"

Roy knew what he was talking about, how she said "Richard" after she saw him mask-less on stage.

Roy thought of his options: tell Cyborg the truth, act stupid, or make it seem like Dick told her.

 _Yup…Bruce is goin' to kill me._

"She said Richard."

Cyborg runs a hand down his face and lets out a long breath, "Do you think he told her?"

His human eye looks deep at Roy's mask knowing he couldn't read his emotions. Roy's blue eyes are just as expressive as Dick's. But he learned Roy's tells a long time ago. He has the same tick as Oliver, rubbing his fingers together like there's a string there ready to be pulled back and nock an arrow.

Roy doesn't know the best course of action. He can do one of two things, tell Cyborg everything or just part of the truth.

 _Fuck it._

"I think she said it because…she's startin' to remember who she is."

Cyborg gave him a strange look, "Man, what the fuck are you talking about?"

And then Roy told him _everything._ From Bruce enlisting him to keep an eye on Starfire for the last two years. To attempting to gain any evidence that she really is Star Queen. And to acquire any sort of DNA to run an analysis to be certain.

"That's why you came back to the Titans…a lot of shit is starting to make sense now…"

Roy hops down from the counter and walks over to the fridge to grab a water bottle, "Look, I wouldn't have been a double agent for the last two years if I weren't sure. It's just that…" He takes a long swing of water.

"I owe it to Oliver. He believed in me when I was just a kid on the street. I owe it to Felicity for treating me like her little brother. I owe it to William to meet the little sister he never knew he had. And Thea, my own Fiancé, should get a chance to know her niece…our niece."

Roy tosses the empty water bottle into the recycle bin and walks back to the counter.

"And the second I met her, I knew. There was no doubt in my mind that Starfire is Star."

Cyborg stays silent attempting to process all this new information.

"Does Rob know?"

Roy shakes his head, "No, he's the last person, along with the Queens, that Bruce wanted to know."

"But he has to know; the little dude isn't an idiot."

"We're also talking about Boy Blunder here. He doesn't even realize that he has feelings for Starfire."

"Or that she likes him… you right. He aint that bright." Cyborg crosses his arms across his chest, "But he has to see the similarities."

"I think he does but won't admit it to himself."

Roy felt his pocket vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Arsenal, how's Starfire?"

"She's the same." Roy replies.

"Can't you guys do something?!" Robin is losing his patience, and he's still forty-five minutes out from the tower.

"Robin, she's gonna be okay."

Roy can hear Robin sigh on the other end of the call, "I just don't want anything to happen and I'm not there."

"She's in good hands here, nurse Cyborg will keep everything in order."

Robin heard a far off "Oh c'mon, man. Nurse?!"

"I'll be there soon." Roy hangs up his communicator and slides it back into his uniform.

"What?" Roy could see the gears turning in Cyborgs head.

Abruptly, he starts towards the doors of the Ops room, "you said you needed DNA to be sure, right?"

Roy jogs to catch up to him in the hallway, "Yeah, but her skin is too tough to get blood drawn."

Cyborg gives him a sly smile, "Not when she's asleep,"

"What about Raven and Beast Boy, they can't know."

They made their way into the medical room to see Starfire still passed out on the medical bed. Her red hair shining brightly against the white comforter and pillow.

"Yo B, I need you and Raven to go to the store and get Starfire's favorite foods. You know how she is after she wakes up from an injury."

Beast boy groans, "ahh man, you know she ate all my tofu the last time. Nu-uh, not happening. Rae, leggo." Without thinking he grabs her hand and her dark energy reacts to the contact.

"GAH!" and Beast boy is sent flying through the air, but before he hits the wall he turns into a cat and lands on his paws.

Raven pulls her arms into her cloak, "I told you not to touch me."

Beast boy gives her a curious look but then shakes it off, "C'mon, before she wakes up." And with that the youngest Titans were gone.

"Lock the door, we don't need Robin busting through if he's closer than his communicator says." Roy grunts in agreement and locks the sliding doors and activates the passcode.

"Grab that medical cart and bring it over here." Roy grabs the cart and pushes it over. It's similar to the cart Felicity uses when Oliver is injured.

Roy watched as Cyborg pulled out a vile, a rubber band, and a butterfly needle.

"What if she wakes up?" Roy asks.

Cyborg looks to Roy, "This is your only shot. It's now or never, man."

"Right, let do it."

He watches as Cyborg takes the rubber band and ties it around Starfire's upper arm. He taps her vain twice and takes the cap off the butterfly needle and slowly inserts it into Starfire's arm. For a moment it wouldn't break through her skin but then it slid in smoothly. Roy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Quickly, Cyborg grabs the vile and pushes it into the plastic dispenser connected to the butterfly needle. It quickly fills up with her blood.

He finishes and quickly takes the vile out of the dispenser and places it back on the medical cart. Next, he pulls the rubber band from her upper arm and takes a cotton pad and puts pressure on the needle as he removes it without any resistance.

Roy swiftly grabs a BIOHAZARD Ziplock from the cabinet and puts the vile of blood inside. Cyborg goes ahead and cleans up the evidence of what they did. He places the butterfly needle into the red BIOHAZARD box and checks Starfire's arm to make sure she's heeling.

"Thank god for alien healing abilities." Cyborg examines her arm, it looks as if no one has touched it.

Roy unzips his suit and places the small Ziplock with the vile off blood into his inside pocket.

He zips up his suit and pats the pocket, "You have no idea how grateful I am right now."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and laughs, " Don't get all mushy on me, Roy."

A beeping sound pulls them from their thoughts, "Shit, Dick's here!" Quickly the pair move everything where it was and Roy runs to unlocked the door.

Not a moment later, Dick comes rushing into the room.

"Damn, Rob. It's not like she was going anywhere."

"Cy, shut up." Robin walks over to the side of the bed and sits down in the green chair.

Roy and Cyborg watch as Robin reaches out and takes Starfire's hand in his.

"Has anything changed in the last few hours?"

"No" Cyborg replies and places a hand on Robin's shoulder and squeezes it in comfort before walking back to the foot on the medical bed.

Robin's mouth goes tight and looks to Roy, "When I'm not here you two are in charge." He runs his thumb over the back of her knuckles, "How did this happen?"

Roy rolls his eyes behind his mask, "We were watching tv when she said her head started to hurt."

"And then she blacked out." Cyborg finishes.

"How long ago was that?" Robin questions.

The two older Titans share a look.

"About four and a half…maybe five hours?" Roy responds.

Robin's jaw drops, "What?! That long?"

"Rob, you have to understand, she has to wake up on her own. We can't force her." Cyborg explained.

"Yeah, even Raven tried to heal her mind and she got booted." Roy sits down in the chair opposite side of the bed and rests his elbows on his knees.

"Speaking of, where are Raven and Best Boy?"

"Cyborg sent them to get Starfire's favorite foods."

Robin nods in understanding.

"Call Beast Boy and tell him to get the pink flowers Starfire likes. She'd be happy to see them when she wakes up."

Roy starts to gets up, " I'll give him a—"

"hmmm, owe."

The three Titans jump to their feet.

Robin holds her hand tighter, "Starfire?"

"Yes, friend?" She finally opens her eyes and realizes where she is. She looks around the room but feels entirely different than she did before she passed out.

She sees Cyborg at the edge of her bed, to her left she sees Arsenal but then focuses on his suit and it clicks…

"Roy?" she whispers softly before pulling her hand from Robin's and pulling Roy into a tight hug.

"What is happening. I do not understand." She made sure to speak low enough that Robin and Cyborg could not hear them.

"Star," Roy hesitates. "is it really you?"

She pulls back slightly and nods, "I remember."

Cyborg was playing oblivious to the two friends embracing each other across the bed and glances at Robin, seeing he was clenching his fists and jaw rigid.

 _Little dude is jealous._

Cyborg rolls his eyes, "Yo Star, it's great to see you're alright."

She pulls away from Roy and gives Cyborg a big smile, "Indeed, friend!" She then turns to her right and sees Robin wearing a suite.

"Robin? I thought you were the busy today?" she tilts her head slightly.

He reaches forward and places his hand against her cheek, "Roy and Cyborg called me saying you passed out. I had to make sure you were alright."

Starfire smiles at his concern, "I am grateful, Robin."

Roy takes this opportunity between the two love struck friends and nods at Cyborg and then the door. Cyborg picks up on what he meant and they both make their way to the door.

Once outside Roy and Cyborg start walking to the elevator and step inside. Taking it down to the garage.

"I need to get this to Bruce. We need to know for sure."

Cyborg nods in agreement, "Yeah, man."

Roy mounts his Red Ducati and put his helmet on, "I'm just hopin' Star doesn't say anythin' to Dick yet; I don't think he'd believe her."

"Look, I don't know but she's a smart girl."

"Right."

And with that Roy took off.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming today." Bruce's strong voice boomed through the crowd. "Today we celebrate the life of my goddaughter, Star Queen. Although her time with us was short, she had this ability to leave a lasting mark. Her smile could brighten up any room, and even on the darkest of days she seemed to shine so bright." Bruce paused. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but talking about Star was difficult for him for more than one reason.

He knew that she was buried deep away in Starfire's memories. But he refuses to let anyone know what's really going on. Even after two years Roy was his only confidant in all of this.

After the ceremony was over he saw Richard run off.

"Where'd Dick go?" Oliver asks.

"Emergency in Jump, my apologies. But as you know, a hero's job is never done."

Oliver nods in agreement.

"Bruce," Felicity approaches from where she was speaking with Lance. "Will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Anything for you." After Star disappeared Bruce spent countless hours with Felicity searching everywhere for Star from the Watch Tower. And along the way they formed a strong bond. But that was also due to his close relationship with her daughter.

Between the years 1996-2000, Star made him realize he wanted to be a father. The years where she was hidden away from the world to protect her from the evils that haunted her mother and father...

 **Gotham City (1996)**

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Trained pt1

**Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing okay. I know that we're all trying to do our best to keep sane during this time. I live in NY and currently on week 3 of quarantine. For some of you it might be less, for other's it's been more than a month staying home. Given all this free time I have, I'm going to keep updating this story as much as I can. We can all use a distraction right now and reading has always been one of my favorite ways to escape the real world.**

 **There is a ***** **Trigger Warning** ***** for this chapter for those that suffer from anxiety attacks or panic attacks of any kind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. DC Comics and Warner Brothers are the rightful owners.**

 **Enjoy the new Chapter of Becoming my own Hero. Trained pt1.**

* * *

 **Nanda Parbat (1996)**

The cloaked figure moved swiftly through the dark halls, his shadow following the groves of the sand walls. His footsteps were silent, the only sound was the flames of the torches hitting the walls, lighting his way to freedom. Turning left, he noticed two assassins guarding a large doorway. He holds the bundle in his left arm tighter and steps back to peer past the wall, observing the two assassins. He could hear them speaking in Arabic.

" _Najmat is missing. Ra's al Ghul is most displeased."_

" _Yes, she was there for the ceremonial branding, but went missing once the room parted for Al Sha-Him and his mistress."_

The dark figured rolled his deep brown eyes at the idea of Oliver having a mistress.

 _Felicity is his girlfriend!_

From down the hall the dark figure could hear more voices coming from afar and he knew it was time to move. It sounded as though there were about five or six people coming from the south hallway, he knew his better chance was to deal with the two assassins at the doorway.

Swiftly, the dark figure used his one arm to pull out his sword and attack the two assassins. They were quick to respond but that moment of surprise helped the dark figure to slay them without creating a commotion. He sheathed his sword and walked through the doorway that lead to the landing strip on the western side of Nada Parbat.

He shielded the bundle at his side, under his gear, and walked confidently to the airstrip.

"Fars Al-Zalam, Ra's al Ghul has requested your leadership on the flight to National City, this way to the plane." The assassin gestured toward the idling plane that was ready for take-off.

Bruce nodded and walked onto the plane. He made sure to survey his surroundings before settling close to the emergency exit door.

 _From this moment forward, you're responsible for this bundle of light._

Bruce glanced down at the bundle beneath his cloak. Najmat's red hair stood out against her pale skin. Bruce gently stroked her cheek before covering her as two more assassins entered the plane.

The pilot walked out into the middle of the room and started to speak in Arabic.

" _Ra's al Ghul needs us to go into Starling City and search for Malcolm Merlyn."_ The pilot moved across the room, watching each assassin in pass. He stopped just before Bruce.

" _Fars Al-Zalam will be leading the team on this mission. All orders from him reflect the Demon head."_

With that last sentiment, the pilot went back to the cockpit and started their long journey back to the United States.

* * *

" _Mayday! Mayday! Control center our flight has been compromised; we are going down!"_

The plane lost its first engine 3 hours into the flight. All the League members were quick to react, but once the second engine exploded, they all braced for a hard landing.

* * *

 **[Five Hours Earlier]**

 _Oliver paced as he waited for Felicity and Star to prepare for the ceremony. He knew what was about to happen. The idea of his baby girl having a brand mark on her for the rest of her life… it sickened him to his core._

" _Al Sha-Him, may we have a moment?" Oliver looked over to his friend and confidant, Bruce Wayne._

" _But of course, Fars Al-Zalam." They walked to an alcove not too far from where Felicity was with Star._

" _Are you certain you want to do this?"_

 _Oliver dragged a tired hand down his clean-shaven face, "It is the only way to keep my daughter safe. Even if that means giving her up for good."_

 _Bruce nods. "Then it's settled."_

 _Olive noticed the determination in Bruce's dark eyes._

" _What do you have planned?"_

" _It is best that you know nothing of my plan, leaves less room for Ra's to accuse you of deception."_

" _Right, just-" Oliver paused, it was all becoming too real. How long would it be before he sees his daughter again?_

" _Oliver, I'll take care of her. I promise." Bruce held out his hand. Oliver took a deep breath and shook Bruce's hand._

 _They started to make their way back to Felicity, but Bruce stopped Oliver before he entered the room._

" _Just remember, I will_ _ **protect**_ _her."_

* * *

All the assassin held onto their seats for dear life as their plane plummets to the ground. Bruce holds tightly onto his bundle and looked out the window to see where they are falling.

 _Only a few more moments before this plane goes up in flames._

He watches as they pass over a large body of water and in view comes the dark city of Gotham. Bruce grimaces seeing how much his city has change within the time he's been gone. The streets seemed dirtier; filled with graffiti gang signs and question marks. The dark clouds that hung over the buildings threaten the city with rain. At the center of it all, Bruce could make out Wayne Enterprises.

 _This is it._

All to soon a large bang rang out and the plane goes dark. The cries of the assassins could be heard, but no one could see a thing. Bruce acts quickly and grabs the closest parachute and straps it to his back and buckles himself in. A second bang is heard, and the door of the plane flies off its hinges. Bruce abides his time before jumping from the plane, clutching Star as they descend into Gotham.

Not even a second after Bruce jumped, the plane was engulfed in flames and crashed somewhere into the harbor.

Without looking back, Bruce maneuvers the parachute towards Wayne Enterprises and lands steadily onto the roof. He quickly unlatches himself from the parachute, and takes the stairs down to his office. Bruce swiftly goes to the grandfather clock and moves the hour hand to 10:48, revealing a hidden elevator across the room. Once he's makes his way down the elevator, he finds himself in his personal garage where he left his black Ducati.

Lighting cracked across the sky of Gotham, the clouds poured buckets and buckets of rain. Bruce tried his best to keep Star from getting wet, but his leather jacket could only protect her so much. He was a few miles from Wayne Manor. Miraculously, Star managed to stay asleep for most of the trip back to Gotham.

 _She must still be passed out from the branding..._

Of all the years Bruce was in the League, and before Oliver was chosen as Warith-al Ghul, a baby's branding never fazed him. But the terrified look Felicity had as Oliver handed their child over to Ra's...he knew that was his breaking point. He just met the baby, but he already felt protective of her.

Which was a foreign idea to Bruce.

At this point, he lived his life as a billionaire playboy, it's how he met Oliver years ago. Long before Bruce was Batman and Oliver was the Green Arrow. These were simpler times. But that change when Oliver 'died'. After that, Bruce continued his path as a playboy, but Gotham became over ran by gangs and mobsters. It was hardly safe for a family to walk down the street without getting mugged or shot. And Bruce knows that story all too well. That's when he knew his city needed someone to protect it, someone to watch the night, someone to be its knight.

Bruce felt Star start to stir. He quickly glanced down at her before making a sharp left up to the gates of Wayne Manor. Bruce quickly typed in the code into the keypad and the large black gates open to a long driveway. Bruce rode to the back of the manor.

As he approaches the grass near the ballroom terrace, he pushes a button on the bike's handlebar and the ground gives way to a ramp.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth spent his days watching over Wayne manor and making sure it stayed in pristine fashion for when Bruce would arrive home.

 _Whenever that day may be…_

Alfred took a sip of his tea and he watched the rain pelt against the large windows of the main sitting room. He often found himself reclining in the large leather chair Thomas Wayne once sat in. Alfred supposed it was the room itself. Walls filled with novels dating back to the early 19th century. Or the roar of the rather large fireplace that made rainy nights like this seem less frigid.

But tonight, Alfred felt a strong urge to go down into the Batcave for the first time in years. He knew when Bruce left there would be no one to defend the city. Once in a while, Lucius Fox would come and update the software on the computers within the Batcave. Mostly, in hopes that Bruce would come back and pick up where he left off.

With a sigh, Alfred rose from the warn leather and headed to the kitchen to place his dishes in the sink. Truth be told, the butler has grown tired of waiting for Bruce to return home. After the first few months, he thought Bruce would be home for the holidays. But once winter turned to spring and spring into summer, Alfred had this growing chill within his bones.

 _He isn't coming back..._

That was one of Alfred's greatest fears. Back before Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed, Thomas had entrusted Alfred to watch over his son if anything were to happen to him or his wife. And he took that responsibility to heart. Bruce is his son and now he off God knows where getting into trouble.

Leaving the kitchen, Alfred made his way to the study. Walking past the large mahogany desk to the grand piano that sat in the corner of the room. The dark black gloss of the piano was a stark contrast compared to the brown wood of the room. Alfred settled down at the piano and started to play a series of keys. Once he hit the final G sharp, the bookcase next to the grandfather clock pushed back and slid to the side, revealing an elevator.

Alfred stepped inside and pushed the 'down' arrow. Soon enough, Alfred was within the Batcave and was not surprised at how dusty the place became.

"What a pity, I must dust this place immediately." Alfred took off his black suit jacket and loosened the buttons on his sleeves and rolled them to his elbows. Alfred walked past the main computer and over to the supply closet. Alfred pulled out a feather duster, broom, bucket, mop, and sponge.

Alfred got to work to make the Batcave good as new. The concrete floors were swept and mopped. The computers were dusted down and sprayed with disinfectant, and the tables sponged down to clean perfection. With one final dust of the Batmobile, Alfred was done cleaning the Batcave. Sure, it wasn't necessary, but Alfred has a strange feeling that he needed to be down here.

The older gentleman brushed off the thought and put the cleaning supplies away. Not too soon after the sound of the underground tunnel opening threw Alfred into high alert. Pulling a gun off the closest weapons wall, Alfred found a dark alcove to hide behind.

In the distance he heard a familiar roar of a Ducati as it come to a halt beside the Batmobile. The dark figure quickly pushed out the kickstand and jumped off the bike. Alfred watched as the person stripped off the leather jacket and took off his helmet while holding onto a bundled piece of fabric.

 _Bruce?_

At least, its who he pictured Bruce to look like in his late 20s. When Bruce left, it'd been a little past his 25th birthday. A few years after Oliver 'died' Bruce wasn't taking it well. To make matters worse, Commissioner Gordon was on the hunt for Gotham's Dark Knight. Alfred remembers Bruce telling him of a place where they could train him to be the best. To forget who you are to become something else. As a parent, Alfred was opposed to the idea. But as a colleague he understood why Bruce needed to go on this journey.

Occasionally, Alfred would receive a letter from Bruce. It was mostly to inform Alfred the he was okay and that he'd be home eventually. The last note Alfred received was over a year ago. Since then it was radio silence and he assumed the worst.

"We'll get you somewhere warm, Star." Bruce spoke down to the infant in his soaked arms.

Alfred stepped out from the wall and moved forward, "Bruce?"

The younger gentleman looked up, startled to see his guardian/butler for the first time in years. Bruce felt an overwhelming urge to cry and tell Alfred everything, but he needed to take care of Star first.

Quickly, Bruce walked up the stairs to the main ops and walked over to Alfred and showed him the bundle.

"She needs our help."

Alfred looked upon Bruce and notices the emotion within his eyes, but as quickly as he saw it, it disappeared. He knew that whatever happened while Bruce was away changed him. But he will accept whatever form Bruce is now as he did when he became Batman.

Alfred looks down at the bundle and gasps.

 _Bruce has a child?_

Bruce noticed the astonished look on Alfred face.

"She's not mine. Alfred, meet Star Queen."

"Oliver has a daughter? Since when?"

Bruce walked over to his computer and sat down in the black chair. He cradled Star gently in his arms, making sure to support her head as much as possible.

"Where I was, Oliver ended up there with his girlfriend. Long story short, Oliver is the Green Arrow."

Alfred leaned against the large metal desk and took a deep breath. "Bloody hell."

Star started to shift more in Bruce's arms and he knew she'd cry the moment she was awake.

"Alfred, we need to get her to a doctor immediately. Is there someone we can call to come here to look her over?"

"Yes, I can call a trusted doctor. Is there a reason she needs immediate attention, Master Wayne?"

Bruce gently laid Star on the table and unwrapped her from the fabric. She was dressed in formal baptizing attire for a league member. Long black silk dress with embroidered gems to show she is of a higher status. Bruce supported her head as he rested her against his chest to show Alfred her left shoulder.

"My God...what is that?" Alfred asked, horrified at the reddening skin of her upper shoulder blade.

Bruce closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I was in Nada Parbat the past few years training to be an assassin. They teach you to forget who you are to become something else. In my case, I was Fars Al-Zalam.

"For the past few years, I joined to find out who oversaw the entire organization. His name is Ra's al Ghul. A few years ago, when Falcone was trying to overtake Gotham's underground, I encounter a few of his assassins trying to keep Ra's' territory discreate. Realistically, they were trying to protect one of the many Lazarus pits that existed in the world. The source that keeps Ra's alive.

"While in Nada Parbat, I made it my mission to bring down the league from the inside. At first, I thought I could seduce one of his daughters, but they were unapproachable. To grow closer to him, I made sure I was the best and not too long after I was his right-hand man."

Alfred laid a hand on Star's head, "Master Wayne, that does not explain how you ended up with Oliver Queen's daughter."

Bruce shook his head, "I'm getting there."

"A about a year ago, two men tried to come and take down Ra's from the inside. It led to a challenge that ended with the opponent falling to his death…That man was Oliver Queen. I saw him slain and yet…he lived. Ra's wanted him to be Wairth al Gul, heir to the Demon. At first, I was frustrated with Oliver taking what I worked hard for, but it also gave me an advantage. Oliver wasn't the man I once knew. He changed."

"Did he know? That you were there?" Alfred asked.

"From the beginning, I didn't know it was Oliver."

Alfred gave him a questionable look.

"When you're in the League, you are unaware of what goes on in the outside world. Up until the moment Oliver revealed himself to me, I thought he was still dead.

"Even if that was really Oliver, it would only be the shell of a man I used to know."

"Master Wayne, what is it that you mean by 'shell of a man?'."

"Right." Bruce took a deep breath before continuing. "What I mean, is that when you join the league, you go through a series of days where they change you. The people you once loved becomes strangers. You lose yourself to become something else. Servant to the shadows and to the Demon."

Alfred sighed and moved to pull a chair over.

"Long story short, Oliver made me aware he knew who I was the day his daughter was born. He asked me to be the godfather, but made it known that he was going to take down the demon head. I made him a promise to protect his daughter until Ra's is defeated."

"How long?"

Bruce sighed, "I don't know. All I know is that I'm responsible for Star now."

Alfred nodded, "Alright. I will ring for a doctor to the manor. In the meantime, give Mr. Fox a call to create documentation for the child. She will need to have your name if we are to hide her in plain sight."

"Alfred, she clearly doesn't look like me."

"You are her uncle; we'll inform the press she is a lost relative on your father's side."

Bruce gently stroked Star's cheek.

"What if they don't believe it?"

Alfred placed a gentle hand on Bruce's shoulder, "I've known your father for many years when I was in England. It wouldn't be strange for a long-lost relative to appear suddenly. But what will be is Bruce Wayne showing up after being gone for more than 3 years."

And then it suddenly clicked for Bruce, "I want to hold a press conference at Wayne Enterprises next week."

Bruce stood up from his seat and held Star close to his chest as he reached for the main landline in the Batcave.

"What would be the premise of this press conference?"

Bruce dialed Lucius's number and waited for him to pick up, "I spent the last few years searching for my long lost relative. That my disappearance was a coincidence in timing with Batman's."

Alfred stared at Bruce for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing, Master Wayne. I'll ring for the doctor."

As Alfred walked away he could see how gentle he was with Star.

 _He already cares for the girl._

* * *

 **[Titans Tower 2012]**

"Cyborg…what am I to do?!" Starfire hovered around Cyborg's room for the last hour trying to figure out how to keep such a large secret from her best friend. It has been a few days since Starfire remembered her identity. But also, a similar amount of time she hasn't spoken to Robin more than she had to.

At first, Star thought she'd be able to keep up the façade and act normal. But when she almost called Robin by his first name during battle two days ago, she knew she had a lot to sort through.

"For starters, sit down." Starfire settles on the edge of Cyborgs bed.

She dropped her head into her hands and lets out a groan.

"Star, we'll figure it out. But we need to be cautious about this. If Rob finds out, and we don't have proof, he'll lose his shit."

Starfire nodded in agreement, finally understanding these earth terms without having to ask what they meant.

Then it finally hit her.

 _I am going to have to act naive to earth terms, aren't I?_

"Why me?!" she flops back onto Cyborg's bed.

"C'mon, little lady. It could be worse."

She turns her head to glare at him making him laugh.

A knock at the door startled the two Titans before the door swooshed open to reveal their leader.

Robin was out of uniform and wore a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Starfire quickly sat up. She felt her heart race at the sight of him standing there.

 _I cannot believe this is Richard, my Richard._

Her eyes landed on his mask and she felt herself deflate.

 _His eyes would look so glorious with the shirt he is wearing, why must he hide them...Oh, because of Uncle Bruce._

The alien princess mentally rolled her eyes knowing well enough that her uncle would make sure Richard wouldn't reveal his identity to no one.

"What'd up man?" Cyborg asked.

Robin surveyed the room. He could tell he walked in on something, but he wasn't sure what.

 _Are they...? No. Cyborg doesn't like Starfire like that... Does he?_

Robin quickly composed himself and walked into the room, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to get a bite to eat? Maybe try that new Japanese place down the block?"

"Are BB and Rae going?" Cyborg walked over to his computer and started to turn it on to check for updates.

"Beast Boy is watching a gamer tournament, and Raven is staying in to meditate. She still unwell from the other day." Robin looks at Starfire, and she understands that it is he fault Raven is unstable.

Starfire looked away from Robin and sighed.

"It's not your fault, Starfire." Robin sat down on the bed next to her.

"She would be fine if I did not do the fainting." Starfire felt a hand touch her shoulder, bringing her attention back to Robin's masked eyes. She could faintly see them behind the mask, but she could hardly make out the color.

"Yeah, Star. It's not your fault. And Raven couldn't have known she'd get the boot from your mind." Cyborg said from his computer desk.

"Cyborg's right, and Raven will be okay." Starfire nodded and stood up from the bed.

Both Robin and Cyborg looked at her as she walked to the door.

She turned around.

"Are we getting the 'bite' of consuming?"

Robin smiled and got up off the bed.

"Cy, you coming?"

The older Titan typed a few codes into his computer before it started to make a beeping noise.

"Dammit." Cyborg grunted.

"What is it?" Starfire asked. She floated closer to Cyborg to get a closer look at his screen.

"I have to update my system; it'll take all night. Ya'll go ahead without me."

Starfire laid her hand upon Cyborg's shoulder, "Would you like us to bring you the food, friend?"

Cyborg smiled. "Thanks, Star. But this update will knock me out for the rest of the night."

"Oh, okay."

Starfire flew over to Robin and landed next to him. He walked forward for the door to sense them and it swished open. Starfire walked through and started to walk down the hallway, as Robin was about to leave, Cyborg's words stopped him.

"Have fun on your _date_." Robin could feel the smirk in Cyborg's words before he turned to face him.

Robin backed into the room. Suddenly he felt his heart drop to his stomach, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh c'mon, man. You and I both know Raven was already not going, BB has been talking about that gaming thing all week, and yesterday I told you that I was going to have an update at some point today."

Robin kept his expression neutral.

"So yeah, you wanted to spend time with Star all by yourself since she's avoiding you, and you saw this as an opportunity to find out why and/or force her to hang out with you." Cyborg crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"That's what I think."

And he wasn't wrong. Oh, how Robin hated Cyborg for knowing what he was up to.

"Look," Robin stepped closer to Cyborg and spoke in a hushed tone. "Something is going on with Starfire and she isn't talking to me." Robin ran a hand through his gelled hair and let out a tired sigh. "I'm going to do what I can to get her to talk to me. I'm aware that it sounds desperate, but she's my..." Cyborg smirk grew to a full-blown smile.

"She's you're what, man? You're girl?"

"No!" Robin said a little too quickly.

"Alright, chill dude. I'm just messin' with you. But you should really stop lying to yourself about how you feel."

"I'm not-"

Cyborg shook his head, "No. Don't bullshit me, Dick. When you came in here you thought Star and I had something going on. And don't even try to deny it."

" _Was_ there something going on?" Robin accused.

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Nah, man. She's like a little sister. Besides, I've been seeing Bumblebee lately."

Robin furred his brows, "I thought she was with Harold?"

"Nah, he dropped her a few weeks ago. I also so happed to be visiting Titans East when he dumped her."

Robin scoffed and leaned against the computer desk, "So you just moved in on her?"

"No, no." Cyborg went back to typing more codes into his computer. "I was there for her, I ain't a complete jackass."

Robin shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Look, Star's okay. She's just going through a lot. Don't blame her for avoiding you."

Robin automatically assumed the worst knowing about Starfire's past. What if the Gordanians came back?

He turned around, "Is she okay? No one is hurting her, right?"

Cyborg shook his head.

Robin instantly felt relief, "Good."

"Get outta here, go enjoy your date."

Robin groaned and finally left to go to dinner with Starfire.

* * *

 **[4 hours later]**

It was about one in the morning when the two Titans made their way back into the locked down T-shaped Tower. Robin punched in the override code before riding his R-cycle down the hidden tunnel under Titan's Tower. Starfire held onto him tight as he maneuvered his way down the ramp and parked it next to Cyborg's t-mobile. He cut the engine and kicked out the kickstand. He placed his hand on Starfire's to get her attention.

"Hey, Starfire?"

"Hm?"

"You can let go now."

Starfire slowly pulled her hands away and hovered off the bike. Robin dismounted the bike and took his helmet off which caused his normally groomed hair to be a mess.

Starfire giggled.

"What?" Robin asked.

Starfire gestured for him to move closer, "your hair is of the helmet."

She gently fixed his hair half expecting him to move away from her, but instead he stayed quiet as she moved the strands back into place.

"Better?" His voice was a deeper than Starfire recalled.

She nodded, not trusting to speak.

Robin stepped closer. Gently, he ran his hand down her arm until he reached her hand. He laced his finger with her's and started to walk backwards towards the elevator, pulling her along. Robin turned to pushed the 'up' arrow and waited for the doors to the elevator to open.

"Robin?" She knew her face was slightly red from the hand holding, but she was curious as to why Robin was being so bold.

He turned to her and smiled, "Yeah?"

His smile…there was nothing behind it. There was no worry, no fear…but hope. She has never seen Robin, even Richard, this content before. Even when they were children. He was guarded when he moved into Wayne Manor. But tonight, she saw the person who she knew was there this whole time. And he was open with Starfire, but not Star herself.

And that thought alone made the first tear fall.

She hadn't meant to ruin their glorious night. They went to the new Japanese restaurant down the block and ate all different kinds of sushi rolls. After dinner, Robin suggested to go down to the pier and play a few carnival games. In the end, he won her a small stuffed penguin and then, they walked to the end of the pier to sit at the doc. They watched the waves in the distance as the rolled by and softly crashing against the rocks below the doc. The occasional boat would pass by, glittered in lights and full of people dancing the night away.

The pier became quiet as the hours passed, less people would walk past them and look up at the night sky. In the end, they didn't talk about why she had been avoiding him, but instead, they talked about the little things. Which, up to this point, Starfire thought she knew everything about Robin, especially with having her memory back. But there was still more to learn. She discovered that Robin wanted to be a police officer or a detective. Starfire talked about her time on Tamaran and how beautiful it used to be. That being there near the water and seeing the palm trees were reminiscent of how Tamaran used to be…

But it all came back to that Robin was confident enough to confide in Starfire. Would he do the same if her human half never left? Would things be different?

"Star?" Robin stroked her cheek, trying to get her attention.

"Xhal, I am sorry. It is-s not…no-t" she tried to take a deep breath but it felt like someone was sitting on her chest. She pulled her hand from Robin's and she fell against the wall, sliding down and pulling her knees close to her chest. She tried to fill her lungs with air, but each breath came shorter and shorter.

Robin quickly moved to sit in front of Starfire and tried to get her to look at him.

"Star, Starfire! I need you to pay attention to me. Right at me." She tried, she really did but it was hard to keep her eyes focused on Robin more than a moment as her breathing became more labored. She started to shake her head and pull her knees closer to her chest to try and get a grip. Tear streamed from her eyes as the room seemed to grow smaller and smaller.

"Starfire! Look at me!" He pulled her arms from around her knees, causing her legs to fall sideways. He moved closer and cupped her face in his hands, trying to get her to look at him, but it wasn't working.

"Star, please…" She felt him move his hands away from her for a moment before he turned her to face him again. She wasn't sure what made her finally focus on him. Maybe it was the soft tone of his voice in the way he said her name, or the feeling of his hands cupping her face. But when she did…all she saw was blue. Not a sea blue or even a sky blue, but somewhere in the middle. A deep artic blue. The concern was evident in his clear, mask-less eyes. Eyes that Star hadn't seen in years.

 _Richard…_

Star reached out and gently brushed Robin's cheek with her thumb, marveling in his new appearance. The warmth emitting from Starfire's hand caused Robin's heartbeat to speedup.

"Star?" he asked cautiously, afraid that she'll start to hyperventilate again.

"Hm…yes?" she spoke softly. She pulled her hand away from him and he dropped his hands from her face.

"Are you okay?"

She looked away and saw something across the garage, near the tool table.

 _Robin must have ripped his mask off quickly for it to be across the room._

He looked at her curiously before turning and followed her line of sight. "Yeah," he scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick he had when he wasn't sure what to say. "I umm…panicked."

Starfire watched him curiously.

"You weren't breathing and I couldn't get your attention. It was the only thing I could think of."

Starfire smiled, "Thank you."

"I'm just really glad you're okay." When he smiled she saw how his eyes crinkled at the corners and the blue hue seemed to brighten. They just sat there for a few moments, enjoying the silence. It always frightened Robin that he was able to get along with Starfire so well. But to be able to sit there with someone, and it not be awkward, was a gift of its own.

It was getting late and Robin knew that if they were caught coming in any later, the others would ridicule them. And that's the last thing Robin wants Starfire to go through right now.

"Are you okay to get up?"

Starfire nodded.

Robin wrapped his arm around her waist for support as she put an arm around his shoulders and helped her stand up. Once she was standing, they both hadn't expect to be so close to one another.

Robin didn't move to pull away from Starfire. If anything, she felt him hold her waist a little tighter. Out of reflex, Starfire's other arm came to rest upon Robin's shoulder, meeting her other hand to play with the dark locks of hair at the nape of his neck. An invisible force was pulling the two closer to each other, it wasn't gravity failing or the room shrinking. But the pull of two hearts and bodies syncing in one hushed moment.

"Robin?"

Their foreheads touched softly, savoring in the anticipation. Every fiber of their beings heightened to the point that there was no denying _this_ anymore...

Softly, he replies. "Richard…my name is Richard."

She gently stroked the side of his jaw, "That's a glorious name."

He smirks slightly before tilting his head, his nose brushing against Starfire's, and closes the space between their lips. It wasn't the same as when they first kissed. At the time, it was rough and unpassionate. But this time there were no threats looming behind them, there was no bad guy robbing a bank, and no teammates to interrupt them.

It was just Richard and Kory.


End file.
